


I can go the distance

by Ellabee15



Series: It's all in the Pitch [2]
Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 24,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellabee15/pseuds/Ellabee15
Summary: Pitch-fics on tumblr prompted:Tommy isn’t married instead he is a single dad. Ginny starts to spend a lot of time with him and his son. Feelings develop





	1. Chapter 1

Al cornered Tommy as he walked into Petco.

"Miller."

The look on Al's face said everything and Tommy swallowed as the blood rushed to his ears. "Where?" he asked, not wanting to hear whatever prepared speech Al had for him. Al's shoulder's sagged and he let out a huff of air before saying.

"Chicago."

Tommy pressed his lips together, nodding. "Well." He turned, going back to his car. "It's been good working with you Al." He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Here." Al handed him a plane ticket. "I've also got one for your boy whenever he's ready to fly out." His words wrenched through Tommy's gut. He'd been trying to remain aloof so as to not have to think about the painful ramifications of him being traded, but Al's words brought that plan to a screeching halt.

Jake. Jake who was at home with his aunt waiting to watch his dad on TV. Who'd have to give up all his friends and leave his school to move to the other side of the country. Tommy felt sick.

"You going to say goodbye to the guys..." Al paused. "And Baker." He added as an afterthought.

Tommy hesitated, but shook his head. "I need to tell my family." He took the plane tickets. "Thanks for these Al and..." He nodded, reigning in his emotions. He had to hold it together. At least long enough to get home and explain to Jake...then he could cry.

 

 

 

 

He didn't make it. The second he knelt down in front of his son and began to explain, Jake's lip started quivering and he asked the one thing that ensures Tommy won't be able to hold it together:  "What about mom?" 

San Diego is where Tessa Miller is buried and taking Jake away means he can't visit her. Tommy pulled him into his arms and shut his eyes, his entire body shaking with the effort of holding in his tears. 


	2. Chapter 2

To say Ginny is overwhelmed by the last 24 hours is an understatement. The fight and reconciliation with Blip, Tommy being traded and the lingering sting of Oscar's anger towards her weighed heavily on her shoulders, but at that moment she was happy. Blip was staying and they'd just won their 8th straight game. All in all things were okay.

"Ginny, wait up." Amelia's voice rang out behind her. Ginny turned, smiling. Amelia had her serious face on so Ginny mentally prepared herself for her to say the words she'd been dreading ever since the Cardinals game; 'the pictures have been leaked'.

Except that's not it.

And Ginny is in no way prepared for Amelia to tell her she was seeing Mike Lawson...or that it had been going on for a few weeks. Feeling sick, she gave her a small smile saying, almost robotic, the first few things that come to mind.

"You're both adults, it's none of my business, if you're happy, I'm happy."

Amelia seemed relieved...what? Had she thought Ginny was going to throw a fit? Did she really think she was that much of a child?

'Of course she does.' A voice in the back of her head told her. 'Otherwise why keep it from you?'

She forced herself to turn and walk away, her feet heavy as a hollow feeling grew in the center of her chest. Then her phone rang and Mike's name came up. She swallowed, gripping the edges of her phone. Then declined the call. She didn't want to talk to him. She wanted to forget everything that had happened in the last 24 hours.

Which is how she found herself on Blip's couch with his twins passed out on both sides of her as an old "In Living Color" episode played on the TV. She slowly slipped off, the twins completely unconscious and dead to the world. Getting out of the house, she walked through Blip and Evelyn's back yard. Squatting by the edge of the pool, she held her arm out, watching the dancing reflection of the water over her skin. She sat on the edge, pulling up the legs of her sweatpants, and dipping her feet into the water. Looking up at the sky, she tried to make sense of all that had happened. She'd shut off the sound on her phone after the 3rd time Mike tried to call her. 

While she'd enjoyed their weird tradition of talking to each other late at night and while she'd enjoyed those conversations, she didn't want to hear what he was going to say. And now she couldn't help but analyze all of her former conversations with Mike. How private had they been? Had Amelia been there? Or worse, had he shared details about them with her? 

And what had Amelia told Mike about her? She knew so many details about Ginny's past and her personal life. Ginny shut her eyes, lowering her head as she tried to push the unnecessary noise out of her head. Whatever Mike and Amelia had done was none of her business. She couldn't fault them for what they did during their personal time, but she could fault them for lying to her. She needed to put some distance between herself and...them. The word tightened her throat. There was a "them" now. A Them that was separate from her. 

Her phone lit up and she was about to ignore the call, but...it wasn't Mike. 

"Miller?" She asked. 

"No snarky comment?" Tommy sounded drained. "You must miss me." 

"You called me." Ginny shot back before biting her lip in embarrassment. Tommy was gone and he was probably upset. She relaxed when he let out a small laugh. 

"Yeah, Butch wasn't answering." He retorted. 

"So I'm a consolation prize." She said.

"You'll have to do." He sighed heavily. Ginny smiled. They sat in silence. Ginny moved her legs slowly though the water, unsure what to say. 

"How's...Chicago?" 

"Cold." Tommy's voice was clipped. "Jake's going to see snow for the first time though, so there's that." 

Jake, his son. She remembered he'd tried to introduce them, but she'd been too distracted by the idea of Blip being traded that she hadn't paid attention. "Tommy, I-" 

"It's okay." Tommy cut her off. "We were all worried and there was no way you could have known..." He trailed off, unwilling to say it. Another silence fell. Ginny shivered as a breeze ruffled her hair, pulling her feet out of the pool, she tucked her legs beneath her. Tommy let out a small huff. "You know what the worst part is? When I heard Butch got traded...a part of me was relieved because I thought, at least it isn't me...I guess this is Karma." 

"No." Ginny said. "I'm pretty sure Karma was the name of the groupie Lawson left the bar with last week." The joke sounded hollow to her ears, even as Tommy laughed. Mike wasn't messing around with groupies any more...he had Amelia. 

"Is Jake with you?" 

"Not yet." Tommy said. "He's staying with his aunt to finish out the school year. Then he's moving to Chicago." He paused. "He's....taking it pretty hard." 

Ginny noted he hadn't mentioned Jake's mother and her gut told her it would be better not to ask. As it turned out, Tommy answered her unspoken question.

"I just...it was easier when his mom was here. She always knew what to say and..." He trailed off. "I suppose you already know what happened." 

"No." Ginny admitted. It was embarrassing, but they'd only become friendly after the beanball war with Falcone. There hadn't been much time to dig into their personal lives before he'd been traded. 

"Oh." Was all he said. Ginny didn't press. 

"If his aunt ever needs help or wants a night off. I'm great with kids." She said. "Just ask Blip, I watch his twins all the time." 

"I'll tell her you offered." Tommy's voice was hushed. 

Another silence.

Then Tommy said. "You okay, Grasshopper? You sound upset and I know it can't be about me." 

Ginny looked at the water in front of her. "Just been an overwhelming day...I found out...some difficult news." She didn't want to talk about it just yet and Tommy was smart enough not to ask after she trailed off. 

"I'm going to miss you out here." He said.

"Really?" Ginny laughed. "Why don't I believe you." 

"I'm serious." Tommy insisted. "You kept me on my toes. I had to work double to stay relevant. Now, I don't have the same competition. I'm going to slack off." 

"Huh." Ginny leaned back and looked up at the sky. "And it only took you moving to the other side of the country for you to be nice to me." 

"Hey, I was nice to you before I left." 

"Barely." She laughed. 

"Well, I was jealous. Drake never sent me expensive booze." 

There was a knocking sound behind her. Blip was standing in front of the door looking out at her. Ginny's face burned as though she'd been caught doing something embarrassing. 

"I gotta go, it was actually nice talking to you." 

"You too, Baker." Tommy hung up. 

Blip raised an eyebrow. "Who was that?" He asked, teasing. Ginny rolled her eyes. 

"None of your business." She stood and walked back towards the house. Blip snorted. 

"Uh huh." He turned, following her in. Evelyn was pulling a plate of nachos out of the oven, clearly having been convinced by the twins to let them have a midnight snack. "Well I am so happy you're not mad at Mike." 

"Why would she be mad at Mike?" Evelyn asked, waving a potholder over the nachos and swatting away the hands of her sons. Ginny frowned, looking at Blip. His eyes widened and his mouth hung open. 

"I just...that was him on the phone, right?" 

Ginny frowned. "No." She said slowly. "But why would you think I was mad at him....unless." She took a step back. Blip looked down at the kitchen counter. Evelyn looked back and forth between them. Her brow furrowed. 

"Boys, go wait in your room for these to cool down." She said. 

"Moooom." They said in unison. 

"Now." She growled. They did as she instructed, running from the room. Evelyn waited until she heard the door close before turning back to Blip and Ginny. "What the hell is going on right now?" 

Ginny crossed her arms and glared at Blip. "You knew, didn't you?" 

Blip's shoulders sagged. "It wasn't...I-" 

"Knew what?" Evelyn asked. 

"That Amelia was having sex with Mike." Ginny said. Evelyn's jaw dropped. 

"Please tell me you mean some other people who aren't Amelia your agent and Mike Lawson your team captain." She said. When Ginny didn't respond she pressed a hand to her temple. "The hell is wrong with both of them." 

"Gin," Blip said. "I found out yesterday. It was part of why I was so angry when I came back...and I didn't say anything because I wanted Mike to tell you himself." 

Ginny shook her head. "Well that worked out spectacularly." 

Blip's brow furrowed. "What do you mean, he told you, right?" 

"Amelia told me." Ginny said. Blip bit his lip. 

"Oh." 

Evelyn shook her head. "Go bring the nachos to the boys." 

"But-" Blip protested. Evelyn shot him a death glare. 

"Now." 

He nodded, grabbing the tray and leaving the room. Evelyn waited until she heard the door to the boy's room close before turning to Ginny. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yeah." Ginny said slowly. Evelyn's eyes narrowed. "Ev I'm fine." 

"No you're not." She said. "And I don't blame you. What the hell were they thinking?" She paused. "It was a one time thing, right?" 

Ginny shook her head. "It's apparently been going on for a few weeks." She bit her lip as Evelyn let out an angry hiss. 

"That's completely unprofessional." Evelyn growled. "And lying to you?" She frowned. "I'm about to drive over to Lawson's place to give him a piece of my mind, then over to your agent to-" 

"EVELYN." Ginny laughed, her friend's fierce protectiveness of her was exactly what she'd needed to clear her anxiety. Evelyn sighed. 

"Fine, but my husband is going to get it." 

"Evie." Blip's horrified voice was accompanied by the sound of him coming down the stairs. Evelyn frowned up at him. 

"I don't remember saying you could come back here." She said. 

"I thought it would be better coming from Mike." Blip said. 

"I don't care that Lawson is your boy." Evelyn made air quotes and took a step closer jabbing him in the chest. "Ginny is family. And that's more important than your bromance with your captain." 

"I-" 

"You were thinking about what was best for him, not for her." Evelyn snapped. "If you hadn't said anything to Mike when would the rest of us have found out? At the wedding? At the tenth anniversary?" 

Ginny felt sick. "I think I should go home." She mumbled, turning away. 

"It wasn't my business, Evie." Blip said. 

"It affected Ginny, which made it your business." Evelyn snapped, looking over at Ginny. "Are you sure?" 

"Yeah...I just...I need to be alone." She turned and left the house. Getting into the car she was about to drive away when her phone buzzed. Tommy had texted her a picture of him standing in front of a TV that was playing a Drake concert with the caption. "Front row seats."

She smiled in spite of herself.

"So Jealous." She texted back.  


	3. Chapter 3

Tommy couldn't help the small sigh of relief when Ginny's name came up on his phone. He'd watched the melt down, courtesy of TMZ's play by play including Twitter roundup and indepth Dr. Phil analysis. "Baker?" He tried not to sound too concerned. Ginny hadn't called him to be coddled.

"I guess I proved you right." She sounded terrible, as though she'd been gargling glass. She was probably hungover, which wasn't so surprising considering the videos of her doing shots and being completely disoriented. Tommy frowned. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I blew up my whole career Tommy. It's over, I'm the answer to a trivia question, that's it." 

Tommy covered his face, shame burning through him. "That..." He rubbed his eyes. "Baker. I was an asshole and there's no way to apologize that will remotely make up for that fact, but I was wrong and this isn't the end of your career." 

"Nudes, Tommy." 

"So what?" He said. "You think people on that team haven't done worse? Ask Stubbs about his last trip to Vegas." 

"You're all men, Tommy." She mumbled. "It's different for me." 

Tommy opened his mouth to contradict her, but he stopped himself. She was right and there was nothing he could say, after all; he'd been the prime example of her uneven treatment when she'd first come up from the minors. "They aren't going to fire you. Because you aren't a gimmick. You can actually play, Baker. If you were just a publicity stunt, then they'd have no reason to keep you now, but you're a ballplayer." 

He heard her sniff. Waiting with bated breath, he wondered why she'd called him, not Sanders or Lawson. 

"What happened to the dream team?" 

"Huh?" She asked. 

"You, Lawson and Sanders. The three of you are like...Harry, Ron and Hermione." He paused as she let out a cough of surprise. "What, I can read." He paused, before pressing on. "So, not that I'm not flattered, but shouldn't you be talking to one of them?" 

Ginny was silent. He frowned. 

"Unless...you're mad at both of them for some reason." 

"It's complicated." Ginny said. "And...I'm not sure I want to talk about it just yet." 

Tommy didn't know why, but her refusal to talk to him hurt. "You looked amazing in that dress." He offered. "You know, before you went all Disney Channel star rebellion and got drunk and jumped into a pool." 

Ginny snorted. "I'm guessing you mean I look good in those pictures." 

"Didn't see them." Tommy said. Ginny's answering scoff told him she didn't believe him. "I mean I wanted to, but then...this voice in my head said it wasn't a good idea." 

"I think most people call that a conscience." Ginny remarked. Tommy snorted. 

"Nah, that can't be right." He mumbled. "But yeah, I didn't see the actual leaked pictures...The last time I looked up a teammate's nudes I couldn't look Rogers in the face for a week." 

"We're not teammates anymore." Ginny mumbled and Tommy was sure he could hear regret in her tone. 

"Maybe not in terms of what team we play on..." he stopped, unsure how to continue the thought. Ginny seemed to understand what he was trying to say. 

"How's Jake?" She asked. 

"He's..." Tommy leaned back on his couch, staring at the ceiling. "Angry with me. He doesn't understand why I'm not in San Diego and why he has to move at the end of the year." He looked around the apartment he was renting. It was empty besides his suitcase, the bed he'd bought for Jake and the couch. He'd ordered a bunch of his stuff to be shipped over from San Diego but it hadn't come yet. "I think he's coming to your game tomorrow." 

"I'll keep an eye out for him." She said.

"It shouldn't be too hard, he looks just like me." 

"Oh, poor kid." Ginny said. Tommy huffed. A silence fell. Neither of them seemed to know what to say, but Tommy wasn't ready to hang up and neither, it seemed, was Ginny. 

"Whatever Lawson and Sanders did..." He began and he heard a sharp intake of breath on her end. "And I don't need to know what it is, but whatever they did, they..." He wasn't sure how to go on. 

"I should go." Ginny said. "My agent's at the door and she probably wants to do damage control, seeing as I just dropped a nuclear bomb on my public image." 

Before Tommy could say more, she hung up. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

By some miracle, Nike didn't drop her. The guys may have made a few disparaging comments, but it was nothing as bad as the confrontation her imagination had created the night before. The game was close, 6-5 and the Padres barely won. Mike was fuming. "Baker, you kept calling me off." 

"I didn't think the fastball would work." Ginny said, walking away from him to go change in her part of the locker room. Mike grabbed her arm. 

"That wasn't your call to make." He growled. "What's going on with you?" 

Ginny wrenched her hand from his grasp. "I'm fine." 

"No, you're not." He looked around before stepping closer. "Look, can we talk about-" 

"Can someone help?" Oscar was sticking his head into the locker room. "We can't find Jake Miller." 

"Who?" Mike asked. Ginny's eyes widened. 

"What happened?" She asked, coming closer to Oscar. Stepping out into the hallway, she saw a woman with blonde hair, crying. "Hi, I'm Ginny." 

The crying woman nodded. "I'm Sadie, Tommy's sister. He told me to bring Jake to the game and he got him special access passes so he could go home with Butch. He's best friends with Butch's son and I turned around for 2 seconds and-" She made a choking noise, waving her hand. 

Ginny bit her lip. "We'll find him." She said. Striding back into the locker room, she jumped on one of the benches in the middle of the room. "GUYS." She shouted. "Tommy's kid is somewhere in this clubhouse. We need to find him." She glared as they all looked around, unsure. "NOW." 

The team organized into groups, some searching the field and dugouts, others running through the stands, some going through the food court. Ginny was helping go through the locker room. She was just about to check the showers again when she caught sight of the door of her part of the locker room. It was slightly opened. Frowning, she walked over to it. The light was off, Clicking it on, she stepped inside. There was movement under her jacket in the corner of her locker. She sighed, pulling out her phone, texting Blip. 

Tell Sadie I found him

She sat in her chair, pulling it in front of her locker. There was a pair of sneakers peeking out from under her jacket. "Hey Jake." 

"I'm not here." He insisted. 

"Of course not." Ginny said. "Which is why I'm so sad. Your dad told me you were very cool and I was hoping we'd be friends." She sighed, it's too bad because now I can't tell you where I hid my candy." 

A blonde head of hair stuck out from behind the jacket. Jake really did look like Tommy. Ginny spun in her chair, looking up at the ceiling. "Guess I'll just sit here and talk to myself while eating it alone." 

There was a rustle and Jake came out of the locker and tapped her arm. "I'm here." He said. Ginny pretended to be shocked, her hand flying to her chest. 

"Where did you come from?" She asked. Jake gave her a half smile, Tilting his head slightly. 

"You're silly." 

She shrugged, smiling. Holding out her hand, she said. "I'm Ginny." 

He shook it, nodding. "My dad said you were nice." He looked at his shoes. "He left." 

"He misses you." Ginny said. Jake frowned but didn't say anything. She glanced around before going into the corner, she grabbed a water bottle. Opening it, she dumped a handful of candy into her hand. Jake's eyes widened. "You can have these, if you promise not to tell anyone I have them."

He nodded, grabbing the candy from Ginny's outstretched hands. The door opened and he shoved his hands in his pockets as his aunt grabbed him, hugging him and telling him off for running away. 

"Can I hang out with Ginny again?" He asked as Sadie pulled back. She looked up at Ginny, her face breaking into a smile. 

"You'll have to ask her, sweetie, I don't know if-" 

"My boys are about his age." Blip said, coming in after her. "And Ginny's always coming to my house, eating my food. Jake's welcome anytime." 

Sadie nodded, picking up Jake, fishing a card out of her purse, pushing it towards Ginny. "Thank you for finding him." She murmured. Ginny nodded. 

"I'll text you my number and if you ever need me to babysit." She waved at Jake. "I don't mind." 

As she watched Sadie and Jake leave the locker room, Mike got into her field of vision. He opened his mouth to say something, but Ginny turned and shut the door of her changing room in his face. 


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Ginny was summoned by Evelyn to her house. Evelyn pulled her in and sat her down across the table from Blip. "Here's how this is going to go." She said, leaning forward and placing her hands on the table. "You're going to talk." She held up a finger silencing Blip's protests. "No. The two of you are family and you're going to fix this." She glared at Blip. "Start groveling."

Tossing her hair over her shoulder, she swept out of the room. Ginny and Blip watched her go, before turning to each other, each unsure what to say. "So..." Ginny said.

"Look." Blip sat up, running a hand over his forehead. "I figured it out and...I really thought Mike was going to tell you and that it would hurt more if you found out from someone else..." He hung his head. "I wanted it to hurt less, but...I guess there was no way that wasn't going to happen."

Ginny nodded. "I know." She murmured. "I just...I thought I had finally found a group of people I could trust and who respected me..." She let out a humorless laugh, hugging herself. "I guess I'm just a child who needs protecting because I can't handle the real stuff."

"Gin-" Blip said.

"It's okay." She looked at the ground. "I mean who can blame them. With the way I acted during that party and after those pictures came out-"

Blip stood and walked to the other side of the table. "Hey." He said. "You are under an extreme amount of pressure and you've been bottling it up..." He put his hand on her shoulder. "There's...it's dangerous for you to keep shoving things inside. Maybe you should talk to someone."

"I talk to you." Ginny countered, ignoring the cold grip of dread in her gut. She didn't want to talk to a shrink.

"It can help." Blip said.

Ginny bit her lip. A part of her knew he was right, but that didn't mean she was ready to trust anyone else with the mess inside her head. "I'll think about it." She said. She looked back at the living room. "We're all good, Evelyn." She said, grinning as she heard a muffled curse. Evelyn came back in, feigning innocence.

"Woman were you spying on us?" Blip asked. Evelyn frowned.

"This is my house, Blip." She muttered.

 

 

 

"You should consider it." Tommy said, leaning closer to the webcam.

Ginny glared at the ceiling. "A shrink?" She said, glaring at the laptop screen. Tommy shifted back in his seat, shrugging.

"Worked for me." he said. Ginny's eyes widened. Tommy paused. "Sadie told me about what happened with Jake the other day." He bit his lip, "thanks."

"He's a good kid." She said.

Tommy snorted. "He gets that from his mother."

Ginny hesitated. "How did it happen?" She asked. Tommy's shoulders slumped.

"It was...3 years ago." He began, his words soft. "Cancer. She kept having these headaches and...she thought it was nothing...stress of dealing with me and being a mom." He bit his lip. "By the time she went to the doctor..." He shut his eyes and the video call froze. Ginny could still hear Tommy's labored breathing. He cleared his throat. "The tumor was too big and had infected too many parts of her brain."

Ginny looked at her hands. "Tommy, I..."

The image moved again and Tommy waved her off. "Don't..." He sighed. "I got enough pity-" 

"My dad died in a car accident." She said softly. "I'm not trying to...to compete with your pain, but..." 

"You understand." Tommy finished when she couldn't continue. They sat in silence, staring at each other. Ginny hadn't discussed her father with anyone, even when Amelia had tried to broach the subject, she evaded. She got the feeling that Tommy probably felt the same about Tessa. 

"How did the two of you meet?" She asked, unable to take the silence. 

"High school sweethearts." Tommy replied. "She got pregnant our senior year." He bit his lip. "I promised her I'd make it big to be able to take care of her and Jake." He gripped his hands together. "I blamed myself, you know; after she died. I should have seen the signs. Maybe if I had done...something _anything_ different. She'd be here, but..." He broke off. "There's nothing I could have done differently and it took a ton of trips to the bottom of the bottle before Sadie hauled my ass off to therapy." He ran a hand through is hair. "It saved my life..." He looked Ginny straight in the eye. "There's nothing wrong with asking for help when you need it." He tilted his head. "Also, if I hear that you've told anyone about this, I'll bean you next time we play against each other." 

A laughed bubbled out of Ginny's throat before she could stop it. "Yeah, you do that, Miller." Her phone buzzed and she glanced at Mike's name before dismissing it. 

"You going to tell me what's wrong with you and Lawson?" He asked. 

"Who says something's wrong?" Ginny asked. 

"Butch told me you've been spending more time practicing with Duarte." Tommy explained. Ginny's eyes narrowed. 

"You spying on me Miller?" 

Tommy coughed nervously. "It wasn't like I asked him, he just told me that Lawson was pissed because you started spending more time practicing pitches with Duarte."

"I need to learn how to work with someone else." Ginny said. "It's not like Mi-...Lawson's going to be around forever." 

Tommy didn't seem convinced, but before he could call her out on it, he yawned. Chicago was in a completely different timezone. She glanced at her phone and realized with surprise that it was 2 am. "This conversation isn't over, Baker." Tommy mumbled. 

"Goodnight, Tommy." 

"Goodnight Ginny. And..." He sighed. "Give that therapist idea a chance; it can't hurt." 


	5. Chapter 5

Tommy hated Chicago. It was cold. The days were short and dark. The wind froze his hair and he was pretty sure no amount of warmth would ever remove the frostbite that had settled in his bone marrow. It didn't help that anticipation for summer was doubled by his desire to see Jake again. Those two things made time drag by so slowly. He talked to Jake almost every night before he went to sleep, but it wasn't enough.

"It's psyching out my game." He complained to Ginny one night. She smirked.

"What game?" She tilted her head. He sighed.

"Baker," he grumbled. "This is serious."

She picked at the sleeve of her sweater. "I noticed." she said. "You should have easily struck out most of those batters last week."

Tommy huffed. "Thank you for reminding me."

She leaned forward, moving her face closer to the screen. "So, how's the interior decorating going?"

He sighed. "It's not." He motioned to his wall. "Not even a poster."

Ginny smirked. "I guess they're not going to me making any Tommy Miller posters after that last game."

"Ha ha." He rolled his eyes, but couldn't fight the smile that stole over his face. "Well maybe you can send me one of your Mike Lawson posters. Seeing as you have so many."

"I do not." Ginny looked at him, affronted, but a blush was forming on her cheeks. As much as he enjoyed messing with her, the idea of her having posters of Mike Lawson, twisted his gut. Ignoring it, he forced a smile on his face. 

"I'll decorate when Jake gets here." 

3 days later a package arrived in the mail. Tommy couldn't hold in the laugh as he opened in to find a full size Ginny Baker poster in it. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ginny nervously looked out of the window. "Thanks again for doing this, Elliot." She murmured, wringing her hands, nervous. 

"No problem." Elliot smiled. "Uh, can I ask why all the secrecy?" 

Ginny smiled. "Because me and Sadie wanted this to be a surprise so the less people that know, the better." Getting out of the car, she walked up to the house. Ringing the doorbell, she waited. The door was ripped open and Jake launched himself at her. 

"GINNY!" He shouted. Ginny caught him, taking a step back.

"Hey, Jake." She grinned, looking over his head at Sadie, who came to the door, pulling her suitcase and trying to stifle her amusement. 

"You really sure you want to deal with him on a plane for 6 hours?" She asked. 

Ginny looked down at Jake. "I think we can manage." She said, putting Jake down, ruffling his hair. "How about you go into the car and wait for me?" Jake nodded, hugging Sadie before running to the car. 

"So when you meet up with Tommy..." Sadie began. Ginny held up her phone. 

"I will send you a video of the moment of contact." She grinned. "He won't know what hit him." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mike frowned as he looked at the empty seat next to the one Ginny was set to occupy on the team's plane. "Who's that for?" He asked Blip. 

"Ginny's special guest." Blip said nonchalantly, flipping through the movie choices. Mike frowned. 

"I didn't know we could bring special guests." He muttered, straining to look at the entrance of the plane. Where was she? 

"She got Oscar to make an exception." Blip smirked. "You'll see when you meet him." 

"Him?" Mike felt as though he'd been punched in the gut. Then the sound of Ginny Baker's laughter entered the plane as she walked on. She was talking to some one, but Mike couldn't see who it was, try as he might. That particular mystery was explained when the person sat in the window seat and grinned up at Ginny. "Miller's kid?" He asked Blip. 

"Well we are playing his team." Blip said. "Ginny and Sadie Miller thought it would be fun to surprise him with a visit from his son." 

"Since when does Baker hang out with Miller's sister?" Mike asked. 

"Since Sadie needed a bit of extra help taking care of Jake and started bringing him around the house for regular playdates with my kids." Blip said. "Though the boys were upset that they had to share Auntie Ginny at first, but they got over it. Jake's a sweet kid." 

"Well, compared to your offspring..." Mike moved as Blip smacked him with his neck pillow. It did little to distract him from watching the way Ginny was interacting with Jake and he found himself stealing glances at them the whole flight over to Chicago. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Tommy frowned at the door as someone knocked on it. He wondered who it could be, considering that he hadn't buzzed anyone in. Looking into the peephole and rolled his eyes when he saw who was on the other side.

"Well there goes the neighborhood." He said, opening the door and grinning at Ginny...only to have the air knocked out of him as something hit him in the middle.

"DAD!"

He felt his jaw drop as he looked down. "Jake?" He chocked out, putting his arms around him, unsure he was real. Looking up at Ginny, he frowned as he noticed the phone in her hand. "Hey, Baker....what are...?"

She smirked. "Got it, Sadie?"

"Yup." Sadie's voice said from the phone. Ginny turned the phone around and Tommy saw his sister smirking in amusement, waving at him. "Hey Tommy."

"You." He growled, unable to really be angry and his frown broke into a smile.

"You're welcome little bro." Sadie smirked, waving before hanging up. Ginny pocketed her phone. Shifting from foot to foot, she bit her lip.

"I should..." She motioned behind her.

"Ginny's going to hang out with us, right?" Jake said, gripping Tommy's shirt.

"Only if she wants to, bud." Tommy said.

"She does." Jake said confidently, letting go and grabbing Ginny's hand and pulling her into the apartment. "She's my bestest friend." He declared.

"I can see that." Tommy replied, frowning and rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. Jake ignored him, pulling Ginny through the apartment. 

"This is the living room." He declared. Tommy snorted.

"How do you know, this is the first time you- OW." He rubbed his stomach, grimacing as he frowned at Ginny, who retracted her hand. 

"Let him give me a tour." She admonished. 

Jake pulled her forward. "And this is the kitchen and I'm sure dad's going to have lots of good food for me to eat and this..." He kept walking as Tommy grimaced, thinking of the amount of beer he had in the fridge. He'd need to go shopping. "This is the dining room." He tilted his head, taking in the relative emptiness of the room. Frowning, he tugged Ginny down the hall. "This is..." He pushed open the door to Tommy's room. "Well it's not my room." He said, looking in disdain at the mattress on the ground and the suitcase of clothes that was open in the center. Tommy felt a flash of guilt for the appearance of the room. He'd been hoping to appear more settled before Jake arrived. Jake pulled Ginny into the next room and Tommy silently thanked whoever might be listening that he'd had the foresight to set up Jake's room.

"This is my room." Jake declared. 

"Okay, kid." Tommy said. "Tour's over. I'm sure Ginny's got very important things to do today." 

Ginny nodded. "I have practice. We're going to kick your dad's butt tomorrow." 

"Not likely." Tommy snorted. 

"You're coming for dinner, right?" Jake said, still clutching Ginny's arm. "Pleeeeeeeease." 

Ginny looked up at him, waiting for his nod of agreement before grinning down at Jake. "Of course." She gently pulled her arm out of his grasp. "Have fun with your dad, Jake." 

He nodded before rushing into his room and checking out his toys, leaving Tommy and Ginny alone in the hall. 

"I-" Ginny began. Tommy motioned toward the living room. Waiting until they were out of earshot, she grimaced. "I should have given you a head's up." 

"No." Tommy shook his head. "I'm happy you brought him here." 

"And about dinner." Ginny hesitated. "If you don't want me to come..." 

"Are you kidding?" Tommy glanced back towards Jake's room before lowering his voice. "I'd have a revolt on my hands." He smirked. "I think he likes you more than he likes me." It was meant as a joke, but Ginny put her hand on his arm. 

"It'll be okay." She said, squeezing his arm. A lump formed in Tommy's throat as he forced himself to say. 

"Trying to sabotage my pitching ability before the big game, Baker?" 

Ginny mimed innocence. "Is that your throwing arm?" She gasped. Tommy laughed. 

"8 o'clock." He said. "I'm cooking." 

"Want me to bring something?" Ginny asked, walking towards the door. "Like an ambulance in case you poison us?" 

Tommy followed, shaking his head. "8, Baker." 


	7. Chapter 7

Ginny opened her door to leave her hotel room and almost ran straight into Mike who had his fist raised, clearly about to knock. The two of them stared at each other, confused for a second before Mike cleared his throat.

"The guys are going out for a small drink before tomorrow. Definitely a stupid idea but if you're not busy...." He trailed off.

"I have plans."

Mike nodded, stepping aside to let Ginny pass. She shut the door behind her, and was halfway down the hall when he said. "I'm sorry."

She turned, looking at him in surprise. "What?"

"Sleeping with your agent...was beyond stupid and unprofessional...Not telling you about it was bad and..." He sighed. "I'm sorry I betrayed your trust." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "So...will you be my rookie again?"

Ginny nodded. "I never wasn't." She turned. Mike let out a sigh of relief. 

"So, I'm thinking you buy the snacks and-" 

"Mike." Ginny said softly. "I was serious about having plans tonight." She gave him an apologetic smile. "But hey, tell the guys the first round of drinks after the game is on me." She patted him on the shoulder and left. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tommy didn't know why he was fussing so much. He certainly didn't know why Jake insisted that he wear a button down and tie. He humored him, letting him ball the tie into a messy knot before correcting it. He drew the line when Jake pulled his solitary blazer jacket out of the closet. 

"Jake, Baker's seen me covered in dirt, sweat and gatorade, believe me, she isn't going to be wearing a damn ballgown." 

Jake pouted, but put the blazer back in the closet. Tommy sighed and hugged him. "I'm happy you're here." He said. Jake nodded. 

"Me too." He looked down at the ground. "I want you to come home." Tommy swallowed and knelt down. 

"Look buddy, I know it sucks, but...Chicago is a very nice city and..." He looked around the apartment. "Once we pick out some cool furniture, this could be home." 

Jake didn't look convinced. "But my friends." He mumbled. 

"We'll visit them as much as we can." Tommy promised. 

"And aunt Sadie?" Jake asked. Tommy snorted. 

"Your aunt would kill me if I ever tried to keep you away from San Diego during vacation." 

Jake's next words surprised him. "What about Aunt Evelyn and Uncle Blip?" 

Tommy knew that the Sanders' had been babysitting a lot, but he had no idea how close Jake had gotten to them. It was reassuring that there was such a big network of people who cared about his son, but he couldn't help but feel jealous that there was a part of Jake's life that Tommy wasn't a part of. 

"Them too." 

"And Ginny?" Jake prompted. 

Tommy sighed. "Ginny too." He frowned. "You really like her, don't you?" 

"She's nice." He said. "And pretty." 

Tommy shrugged. "Eh. She's okay." 

Jake's eyes narrowed and he scrunched his mouth to the side in a way that made him look painfully like Tessa. "You said I shouldn't lie." He accused. 

Tommy coughed in surprise, but was saved from answering by a buzzing at the door. Getting up, he turned on the intercom. "Who is it?" 

"It's me, Miller." Ginny sounded amused. 

"I don't think we've ever met, Me." Tommy said, looking over at Jake who was laughing at his antics. "Why should I let you in." 

"It's Ginny." Jake said, tugging at his arm. "Let her in." 

"Miller, it's Ginny." 

"Ginny who?" He shot back, amused by the look of rage on Jake's face as he stamped his foot. Ginny sighed. 

"Ginny Baker." 

"Ginny....Baker." Tommy said slowly. "It sounds familiar." 

"Miller, buzz me in or else I'll buy your son a drum-set." 

Tommy's eyes widened as Jake cheered. "Hang on a sec, Ginny." He pressed the buzzer before turning to Jake. "Absolutely not." He growled. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. He opened and ushered her in. She was wearing a pair of jeans, sneakers and a loose gray long sleeved shirt. She arched an eyebrow at his tie and button down. "Jake insisted." He muttered. 

"You clean up nice, Miller." She said. 

"GINNY." Jake jumped on her, hugging her. She picked him up, swinging him around.

"Did you grow taller?" She asked. He shook his head before pointing to the videogame system. 

"He's been talking about how well you play all day." Tommy said. "I'll have you know that I am the Miller family Mario Kart champion." 

"Well I'm not in the Miller family." Ginny shot back before holding out a box. "It's a cake. I figured I shouldn't come empty handed and I knew that someone." She looked over at Jake. "Likes strawberry covered cheesecake." 

Jake's eyes widened. Tommy groaned.

"With chocolate sauce?" He asked, straining to get a better look at the box. Ginny looked thoughtful before reaching into her bag and pulling out a jar of Nutella. Jake jumped up and down, clapping his hands. 

"Thank you Ginny." He hugged her before grabbing the Nutella and running to the kitchen. Tommy watched him go before rounding on Ginny. 

"Do  you have any idea what you've just done?" He asked. Ginny grinned. 

"He's a sweet kid. And Evelyn's the one you should be pissed at. She's been spoiling him rotten ever since she decided he's too skinny." She glanced over at the kitchen. "So what are you feeding me?" 

Tommy lead her to the kitchen. "I made-" 

"Let me stop you right there." Ginny said. "You made?" 

"I can cook, Baker." Tommy said, insulted. 

Ginny walked towards the pots and pans, inspecting their contents. Nodding she turned back towards him. "Proceed, Chef Miller." She said, indicating that he should continue with the explanation. 

"We're having chicken parm with broccoli and yes..." He shot a look as Jake began a retching noise. "You are eating it." 

"Yeah." Ginny knelt down so she was at Jake's level. "That's a special cheesecake, it won't let you eat it if you haven't eaten your broccoli first." 

Jake frowned. "I'm 9" He declared. "That's not going to work on me." But his expression was unsure. 

 

 

 

 

 

It took 3 separate bedtime stories, but finally Jake fell asleep. Ginny walked into the living room with Tommy. "Sorry about that." He mumbled. "I thought he'd grown out of bedtime stories." 

"He might have, but the twins haven't and he likes when I do voices." Ginny explained. She tilted her head as Tommy looked away. "You okay?" 

"It's just...I wish I could still be there." He mumbled. "I'm glad he has you. Sadie says he's been less angry since you and Sanders and his family began being there for him." He sat on the couch, motioning for her to join him. "I don't know how I can thank you." 

"Hey." Ginny sat and grinned. "What are teammates for." 

"I'm not your teammate anymore." He murmured. 

"True." She sat pulled her legs up and sat with them crossed underneath her, "which is why I will show about as much mercy tomorrow as I did during Mario Kart." She laughed as Tommy threw a pillow at her. 

"I want a rematch." He snapped. "You come into my house and shame me in front of my flesh and blood." 

Ginny laughed. "What are you going to do, challenge me to a duel?" 

"Maybe." Tommy muttered. Ginny rolled her eyes. Then caught sight of something in the pile of magazines next to the TV. 

"No way." She said. 

"What?" Tommy asked, watching as she reached for the stack. "No, wait." He flushed as she pulled the ESPN body issue and waved it in his face. 

"What do we have here?" She asked innocently, waving the magazine in his face. Tommy tried to grab it, but she pulled her arm back, causing him to snatch empty air. Falling forward, he managed to stop himself before he crashed on her. They were a few inches apart. Ginny swallowed as she realized Tommy had really nice eyes. Looking away, she focused on the paper. "So, can I open this or are the pages stuck together." 

"Don't be gross." He grumbled. "If you must know." He pulled back. "I bought it for Salvamini. Oh yeah..." He nodded as Ginny burst out laughing. "He's definitely the hottest guy in MLB, well after yours truly." 

Ginny rolled her eyes. 

"I mean I know you're so blinded by Lawson that you can't see it," Tommy broke off. Ginny's stomach clenched, unsure why his joke annoyed her so much. "Gin, I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." 

"I'm good." She said, handing him the magazine. "It's late, I should be getting back to the hotel." She grimaced. "I've got to get a good night's sleep if we want to kick your ass tomorrow." 

Tommy looked like he wanted to say more, but nodded. "See you on the field, Ginny." 


	8. Chapter 8

Tommy stepped up to bat. Ginny was on the mound, looking straight at him. Mike was kneeling at the catcher's plate.

"Well, this is awkward." Mike said, his voice muffled by the mask and his customary gum.

"How so?" Tommy murmured out of the corner of his mouth.

"I don't know what you did, Miller, but she's been pissed all morning." Mike said. The first pitch came and it was her fastball. Normally he'd be able to hit it, but he was so thrown by Lawson's words that he didn't see it coming.

Strike one.

Ginny was frowning and he knew she probably thought he was going easy on her because of what happened the night before. He focused, this time went he swung it went too far to the side. He gripped the bat.

He managed to hit the next ball and make it to first base. He watched Ginny as she struck out the next batter. She struck out the batter after that. He tried to walk over to her, but she was over to the dugout in seconds and it would look bizarre for him to run over to the opposing team's dugout. He wasn't pitching this game so he sat in the dugout, wondering what he could possibly say to Ginny.

"Where's Ginny?" Jake demanded the second he came into the clubhouse after the game. The Cubs had beaten the Padres 5-4. Jake had run into the clubhouse. He was wearing Tommy's old Padres' shirt, causing a few raised eyebrows from his teammates that Tommy was sure would translate into a merciless teasing from them as soon as his son was out of earshot.

"No hi dad, congratulations on winning the game?" He asked.

Jake pulled Tommy out towards the door. 

"GINNY." He shouted as he walked towards the side of the stadium where the Padres were. Ginny was walking out with the rest of the team. At the sound of Jake's voice, she turned. 

"Jake." She gave him one her blinding smiles, the look faltered slightly when she met Tommy's eyes. "Miller." 

"Baker." He replied. Jake went straight over to her. 

"We're going to get ice cream." He declared. "Wanna come?" 

Ginny knelt down so she was at eye level with him. "Ice cream sounds fun."

"Why doesn't your uncle Blip get invited?" Blip demanded. "I like ice cream." 

Jake blushed and was about to give an answer when Lawson walked over. "I think it's because she's prettier than you, Blip." 

"Now I'm really hurt." Blip muttered. 

"Ginny's probably tired, buddy." Tommy said. Jake looked up at him, disappointment evident, but he nodded, and gave Ginny his best smile.

"I'll see you on the plane." He said, turning and preparing to walk away. Ginny bit her lip. She was tense and nervous, but finally let out a sigh.

"Hey Jake." She said. He whipped around, his eyes widened as he tried to contain his hope and enthusiasm. "How does chocolate sound?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jake dominated the conversation all the way to the ice cream parlor with a blow by blow recap of the game.

"And then Lawson hit the ball. And then he ran all the way to second base. And then Uncle Blip went up to the plate. And then you threw a strike dad. And then Uncle Blip hit your next pitch. And Lawson stole third. And then he made it all the way to home. And uncle Blip was on second. And...And...And..." 

He only paused to shove ice cream in his mouth. Ginny was covering her mouth in an attempt to keep herself from laughing. 

"Breathe, buddy." Tommy looked at him in concern, but a part of him didn't want Jake to stop. He hadn't been this happy since the announce of the trade. After the ice cream was eaten Jake yawned and put his head on the table. "Hey." Tommy poked him in the arm. "Where are your manners?" 

Jake yawned. Ginny laughed as he looked at her sleepily. "I'm sorry." He murmured. 

"It's okay." She said, smiling, as he leaned against her shoulder. Within a few minutes he was asleep, pressing his ice cream covered faced against her arm. Tommy grimaced. 

"Sorry about the shirt." He whispered. Ginny shrugged. 

"Nike gives me these for free." she looked at Jake. Tommy leaned back in his chair. 

"Ginny." He murmured. "About yesterday." 

She waved her hand in dismissal. "Look." She said. "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did...It's just..." She picked at her empty ice cream cup. "I have a pretty big blind spot when it comes to Mike Lawson." She bit her lip. "I've been working through it with my therapist and... I'm not sure why, but your joke about it yesterday made me feel as though you knew more about my personal mess of feelings when it comes to him then I was willing to admit." She laughed nervously. "I'm not good with this..." she motioned between them. "Sharing thing...but I'm getting better." 

Tommy swallowed the angry lump in his throat that formed when she mentioned feelings in reference to Mike Lawson. "I was just being an asshole." He said. "Look, it's no secret that Lawson liked you way more than me. He never mentored me the way he did you. So... yeah, when I get upset, I revert to asshole." 

"Wow." Ginny tilted her head. "Who knew you were so introspective." 

"You're not the only one who's working through things with a therapist." He sighed. "The move and separation...it brought up old issues." He hadn't admitted that to anyone at loud. Sadie had guessed, but she hadn't wanted to push. Somehow...telling Ginny didn't seem like he was making himself vulnerable; she understood. "So..." he met her eyes and found no judgment, only warmth. "Friends?" 

Ginny looked thoughtful and a familiar mischievous spark entered her eyes as she tapped her chin. "I don't know..." She sighed. "You did make my team lose today." 

Tommy laughed. "Nothing personal." He said. "It's just business." 

"Okay, Don Tommy." She laughed as Jake began drooling. "I think this guy needs to go to bed."


	9. Chapter 9

"He could stand to lose a few pounds." Tommy grumbled as he carried Jake towards the elevator of his building. Ginny laughed, following him towards the door. She leaned against the wall, watching as Tommy struggled. "A little help, Baker?" He growled, obviously irked at her lack of assistance. She scrunched her nose and tilted her head. "Baker." He gritted his teeth.

"Fine." She pressed the button, calling the elevator. "Only because I like him." She pointed to Jake. "Jury's still out on you."

"Ha ha." Tommy grunted, leaning against the wall next to her. "Seriously, though. What has Evelyn been feeding him?"

"Liquefied grease and chocolate injected directly into his bloodstream." Ginny retorted, keeping her voice at a whisper. Tommy coughed and was about to retort as Jake let out a sigh and shifted. The two of them froze and looked at him, waiting with bated breath. The elevator dinged, causing them both to jump. Jake slept on.  
Ginny didn't know why she followed them onto the elevator, but she found she didn't want to leave just yet. Tommy didn't say anything to the contrary, in fact, he made another grunting noise and jerked his head in the direction of the buttons, indicating that she should press the one for his floor. Taking in the way his arms were shaking slightly, she decided against teasing him further, pushing it and the door close button.

"Sorry you got stuck with us." Tommy said softly as he walked off the elevator.

"It's okay." Ginny shrugged. "The guys are less fun after they lose."

"Glad to have helped out on that front." Tommy smirked as Ginny rolled her eyes.

"The only thing keeping me from punching you is that I might wake up Jake." She whispered. Tommy turned and pretended to use him to shield himself from her. she rolled her eyes. They stopped in front of his door. Waiting. Tommy's face flushed and his eyes darted towards her.

"What?" She asked.

"It's just..." He looked down. "My keys are in my pocket." He mumbled. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Front or back?" She asked, biting back a laugh as he gaped at her. "What, I'll remind you that I have an older brother."

He shook himself and turned. "Um back left."

Ginny nodded. "I promise not to cop a feel while I'm looking." She said, slipping her hand in. Tommy laughed.

"Sure, like you can resist this."

"What is there to resist?" She retorted, laughing as the tips of his ears turned red. Unlocking the door she stepped aside, waving him in.

"Well we can't all have spectacular asses, Baker."

"Ah, yes. That's going to be my mark on this sport." Ginny followed him into the apartment, shutting the door behind her. "Ginny Baker: Best Ass in baseball."

"Second best." Tommy shot back. "Have you seen Jeter's?"

"What is it with my teammates and calling me second best." Ginny laughed, thinking of Mike's declaration of love for Dicaprio. As if he knew she'd thought about him, her phone buzzed.

_**Did Miller kill you?** _

She rolled her eyes and ignored it, about to put her phone back into her pocket when he texted again.

_**Or did you kill him, because as your team captain it's my duty to lecture you as I help dispose of the body.** _

She shot him a reassuring text that she was fine.

**_Go back to your porch chair old man, I'm good._ **

Tommy carried Jake to his room. Ginny hesitated before following him. She watched from the doorway as he put him gently on the bed. It was strange to see Tommy so...domestic, for lack of a better word. She'd only really seen him in the context of the sport and even their late night conversations hadn't really shown her this side of him. She liked it, she realized as she watched him pull off his sneakers and slip him under the comforter. Turning on his night light, he turned and tiptoed out of the room, shutting the door gently.

"What?" He asked, defensively as they walked towards the living room.

"Nothing." Ginny said. "I just never knew you were so..." She tried to find a word that wouldn't wound his male ego, but finally gave up and went with, "sweet."

He snorted and threw himself heavily down on his couch. "Sweet?" He asked. "What am I, cotton candy?"

"Well that hair does look like it's been through one of those spinny machines." She sat on the other side of the couch. Grinning as he shook his head.

"Spinny machines." He echoed. "This from the woman whose hair is..." He trailed off as he caught her eye. "Gorgeous. And it smells really good, like coconut and lavender." he gulped. "Please don't kill me."

She put her elbow on the arm of the couch and put her chin on her hand. "You've been smelling my hair, Miller?"

He bit his lip and she attributed the warm feeling in her chest to amusement at having bested him. That was what it was...right?

"Well, you're forgetting that I used the showers in the locker room too." He snapped. "The smell lingers." 

"Riiight." Ginny said slowly. "Because Axe and Old Spice just dissipate." She ducked as Tommy threw a pillow at her. "I'll have you know that you're the only one who's complained about my body wash and shampoo. In fact, they went on a field trip to bath and body works to try out different scents." Tommy gaped at her. 

"You've ruined the sanctity of the clubhouse." He said. 

A few months ago the remark would have stung, but now she knew he meant it as a joke. "Right, because making it smell better is a complete disruption." 

"It's a holy stench." Tommy said, trying to dodge the pillow she threw back. He laughed, picking it up and hitting her with it. She grabbed it and they struggled over it, falling onto the ground, Ginny on her back and Tommy on top of her. 

"Ow." Ginny groaned. Tommy pulled back. 

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking her over. She gulped, his face was really close and even though his eyes were wide with concern, they sparkled. "Baker." he said, snapping her back to reality. She blurted out the first thing that came to mind...unfortunately that thing was: 

"I think I broke my butt." 

Tommy dropped his head and chuckled, pushing back so he was sitting on his haunches. "What a tragedy that would be." 

"Hey, with Jeter retired, it is the reigning ass of the Major Leagues." Ginny said, sitting up and scooting backwards. "It needs to be protected." 

"I'll find you some bubblewrap." Tommy said. They fell silent, looking at each other. Ginny was seized by the urge to yawn, covering her mouth she turned. 

"I should...get back to the hotel." She drew her knees up and leaned her head on them. "Amelia's going to be pissed I didn't take my security team." 

Tommy glanced out. "Hey you can stay here." His ears turned red as Ginny raised an eyebrow at him. "I can take the couch. I don't use my bed anyways, so..." He motioned towards his room. 

"Tommy, I don't-" 

"Look if you walk outside and something happens to you..." He hesitated. "Chicago's not San Diego and I'd never forgive myself...and neither would your cult followers." She snorted. "Seriously." He said. "I'd be drawn and quartered. Cause of death: Ginsanity." 

Ginny playfully pushed him and he fell back, sitting on the ground with a huff. She leaned against the coffee table, feeling her eyes get heavy. It was a long way back to her hotel. "Let me just text Amelia so she doesn't release the hounds." She murmured. 

"Not the hounds." Tommy gasped. 

"Shut up, Miller." She mumbled, shooting Amelia a text before she got off the floor. Tommy followed suit. There was an awkward moment as they both tried to move forward, blocking each other's paths. 

"I'll just-" Ginny said, pointing. 

"I should-" Tommy cleared his throat. 

"Okay then-" 

"Well, I-" 

They paused. Tommy moved to the side, motioning towards the door. "The door is that way." 

"Okay, thanks." Ginny murmured, walking by him. "Goodnight, Tommy." 

"Night, Ginny." 


	10. Chapter 10

Ginny woke to the buzzing of her phone. She squinted at it. Grabbing it, she groaned. "What?"

"Where are you?" Amelia demanded.

"I'm." She sat up, looking around, blinking in the sunlight streaming in from the window. Tommy's house, right. "I'm with a friend."

"You slept with Tommy Miller?" Amelia asked.

"No." She said, rubbing her face. "Why would you say that?"

"Oh I don't know?" Amelia pretended to be thoughtful. "Maybe because you've spent almost every moment off the field with him and his kid. You've become close with his sister and now you've spent the night there."

Ginny closed her eyes, groaning. "I know that sounds bad." She said slowly. "But believe me, Tommy and I..." She paused. "I don't date ballplayers."

"You've got a press conference in 4 hours, be back at the hotel in 2." Amelia didn't sound convinced.

"Amelia, nothing happened, okay?" Ginny said. "Tommy's nice and we're friends, but that's it." 

Amelia was silent for a second, then said. "Look, if you have feelings for him, you need to tell me. The optics on this might be good. He's a single dad, the two of you aren't teammates anymore and enough time has passed that we can definitely distance the beginning of the relationship away from the Padres locker room." 

"I'm not dating him, Amelia." Ginny hissed, feeling her face burn. "He's..." She struggled to find something that would definitively shut down any further discussion on this topic. "I know we're friends now, but he was still an arrogant jerk when we first met and I can't just overlook that. Plus, I'm focused on my career now. I can't get involved with someone, especially someone..." she broke off.  

"If that's what you want." Amelia said. 

Ginny hung up and fell back on the pillow. Looking up at the ceiling she covered her face, unsure why she felt so guilty. She didn't date ballplayers and Tommy... Tommy was a ballplayer. She pushed aside the feelings clawing inside of her stomach. She needed to focus and center herself. There was a knock on the door.

"Ginnyyyyyyy." It was Jake. "Breakfast."

"One second." She stood and walked to the door. Forcing herself to smile, she opened the door. Jake was looking up at her, grinning. "Morning, Jake." She said, following him out towards the kitchen. Tommy was there, with his back to her. "Hey Tommy." She said. He nodded, not turning around. "Smells good." She motioned to the pancakes. No answer. Jake tugged at Tommy's sleeve and he looked down at him. 

"Chocolate chip." He demanded. 

"I think you've had enough junk food for one weekend." Tommy murmured, putting the stack of pancakes on the table. Ginny frowned, he wasn't looking at her. Jake grabbed three plates and put them on the table, looking at Ginny expectantly, clearing wanting her to join them. Tommy's lack of enthusiasm kept her from sitting. 

"Thanks for letting me crash here." She said, trying to get a reaction. Tommy grunted in response, sitting at the table. She hesitated. Something was wrong and she felt as though she was intruding. "I um..." She looked down at her phone. "I should get back to the hotel, I have a press conference and Amelia's going to flip if I don't make it back on time." 

"Okay." Tommy said, tonelessly. 

"I'll see you tomorrow when I come to pick up Jake?" Why wasn't he talking to her? He stabbed the stack of pancakes and put one on his plate. 

"Sounds good." He said. Jake was looking at the both of them and he had an angry look on his face. 

"Okay." she said, grabbing her bag. "See you, Jake." She walked out of the apartment, unsure what had upset Tommy. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tommy got up early with the intent of surprising Ginny with breakfast. She ate a ton, so he decided on his world famous pancakes. They were Jake's favorite. As soon as he'd gotten a few made, he walked towards his room, intent on giving Ginny a head's up, she'd be furious if she knew there was food and he'd let her sleep through it. He had his hand raised, about to knock when he heard a voice on the other side. 

"...believe me, Tommy and I..." There was a silence and Tommy could hear his pulse pounding in his ears. "I don't date ballplayers."

He'd heard her mantra before so he wasn't sure why it upset him so much hearing it again.

"Amelia, nothing happened, okay?" Ginny said. "Tommy's nice and we're friends, but that's it." 

He pulled back his hand, taking a step back. She wasn't done.

"I'm not dating him, Amelia. He's..." The silence stretched and Tommy leaned forward, needing to hear the rest. "I know we're friends now, but he was still an arrogant jerk when we first met and I can't just overlook that. Plus, I'm focused on my career now. I can't get involved with someone, especially someone..." Tommy swallowed and moved silently back into the kitchen. Someone who what? Was that what she really thought of him? After all their conversations and the things they shared, how the hell could she still think he was nothing more than the asshole he'd been when they first met. Jake walked into the kitchen. 

"Where's Ginny?" He asked. Tommy turned and motioned to his room. Jake bounded away. Tommy turned back to the counter. Sure, he knew Ginny's rule and he knew that her getting involved with anyone in the sport, let alone a former teammate would be disastrous, but... he just thought she'd cared about him more than to just dismiss him that way. And then there was Jake to consider. He'd never opened up to anyone outside of him or Sadie after Tessa's death, but now...Ginny was all he talked about. Tommy wouldn't be surprised if some part of him was treating Ginny as a surrogate mother. And if Ginny had no intention of going further than this, it might be in his best interest to put distance between the two of them. 

She seemed hurt by his coldness to her and left quickly after. Jake sat heavily in the chair and glared at him. 

"You were rude." He accused. 

"Ginny's busy today, Jake." He said. Jake poked at the pancake on his plate and brooded. Tommy sighed. "Don't play with your food." 

"You could have asked her to breakfast." 

"She didn't want to stay, Jake." Tommy said, trying to keep his irritation out of his voice. 

"You didn't ask." Jake insisted. 

"She LEFT, OKAY?" Tommy shouted. Jake blinked and his expression closed off. Slipping off the chair, he ran off into his room. Tommy heard the door slam. He slumped in his chair, ashamed. He didn't know how to handle this parenting thing alone...and a part of his brain told him that maybe being outright rude to Ginny hadn't been his best move. 


	11. Chapter 11

Ginny glared out the window of her uber, trying to figure out what the hell had happened to make Tommy act like such an ass. They'd left things well enough the night before...well...she flushed as she remembered their mock wrestling match over the magazine. Was it because of that? Was it some attempt to put distance between them? And why would he feel he needed to? She bit her lip, this was beyond ridiculous. Maybe he was just having a bad day and tomorrow he'd be fine. She was pulled out of her thoughts by her uber driver. 

"Um, miss." He said, slowing slightly. The front of the hotel was blocked with paparazzi and Ginny had no doubt as to who they were there to catch. Crap. 

"Keep driving and loop around back." She instructed, pulling out a 20 as an incentive. He nodded, looking at the crowd. Swinging around, he dropped her off. She went through the kitchen, dodging wait staff and chef. Finally getting to her hotel room, she opened the door. Amelia was waiting for her. 

"Sorry." She said, moving towards her bed. "I'd have been back earlier, but there was a crowd of people out there." 

"We know." Amelia's voice was soft. Ginny froze. 

"We...?" She looked around. Al was siting in one of the couches. Elliot was perched on the end of the bed. "What's going on? I swear there are no other pictures." 

"Maybe not naked ones." Elliot said, "but..." He glanced nervously at Amelia. Amelia exhaled slowly before holding out the remote to Ginny. She took it. 

"What channel?" She asked, turning the TV on. Amelia's answer was hollow. 

"Any of them." She paused, looking at the screen. "All of them." 

Ginny gulped and turned the sound higher. There was a picture of her coming out of Tommy's building. Secret Romance? Blared the tagline. The pundits were discussing how this obviously serious relationship could have gone on for so long without anyone noticing. Others were rehashing their last game, insisting Ginny had gone easier when Tommy was up at bat, others saying it was the opposite and that he'd gone easy on her. They had an interview with one of Tommy's teammates, one who didn't get a lot of play time, who insisted that Tommy had been distracted leading up to this game. That he'd made things easier for her. Ginny sank on the bed covering her mouth. How could she have let this happen? How the hell had it gotten so out of hand so fast. She'd barely left Tommy's place an hour ago. Flipping through the channels didn't help. Her vision started to swim and she couldn't breathe. 

Amelia grabbed the remote out of her hands before squatting in front of her. Putting her hands on her shoulders she looked Ginny square in the eyes. "In." She instructed. "Out." Ginny tried to do as she said, but she couldn't focus. "Ginny!" Amelia snapped, bringing her attention to her. "Breathe. We can handle this, spin this in our favor. We just need an angle." 

Ginny nodded, feeling empty. "I need to talk to Tommy." She said. 

Amelia bit her lip and for a second Ginny wasn't sure she would let her. "Okay." She said. "But make sure he understands that at the end of the day, your career is my highest priority and I will have no trouble taking him down to save it." 

Ginny pulled out her phone, taking a deep breathe before calling Tommy.

 

 

 

Tommy got the first call as he was cleaning up the dishes. Jake hadn't emerged from his room yet. 

"Hey Miller." It was one of the guys from his team. "Nice going." 

"What?" Tommy asked, but he'd hung up. Texts began flowing in, all in the vein of "Nice job" "You go" "What's under that Padres' uniform." He had a bad feeling, which was only made worse when Sadie called him. 

"Tommy, what the hell?" She demanded, not giving him a chance to explain anything. 

"Look-" 

"She's a good friend, how dare you let that second string relief batter talk shit about her on national television. She is way too good for you. I can't believe you let this happen." 

"SADIE, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Tommy shouted. 

There was a pause. "Have you been near a computer today?" Sadie asked. 

"No, I just got done with breakfast." He looked towards his laptop. "Why?" 

"Somebody got a pic of Ginny coming out of your place...wearing the same clothes she was wearing last night." Saide explained. Tommy's stomach lurched. 

"Shit." He mumbled, the bottom of his stomach dropping. 

"It gets worse." She said. "Do you know someone on your team named Smithers?" 

The name conjured up a pale, dark haired guy with a drawn, slightly ratlike face. Tommy frowned. "He's a third baseman, but he hasn't gotten any field time this season. He's not that good." 

"Well he's on CNN right now asserting that you didn't have your a game against the Padres and that you went easy on her." 

"He's barely seen me pitch." Tommy felt heat rising to his face, his hands gripping the phone tighter. The asshole was using Ginny for airtime, hoping to advance his career. 

"What were you thinking Tommy." Sadie said, softly. 

"Nothing happened, she was hanging out with me and Jake and it got late, so I let her sleep over." The excuse sounded so stupid. He should have gotten her an uber. He should have found a way to get her to the hotel the night before. Now her image was jeopardized and... "Sadie, I would never screw with her career on purpose, you gotta believe me." 

"I know." Sadie said softly. "Have you talked to her?" 

"No, I..." There was a dinging noise. Tommy looked down at the phone and his heart lurched as Ginny's name flashed as call waiting. He gulped. "I need to call you back, she's on the other line." 

"Tommy." 

"I know, I screwed up." 

"No." Sadie's voice was hard. "I like Ginny, but I don't trust her agent. Not when it comes to you. I wouldn't put it past her to throw you under the bus to save Ginny. It's her job and she's damn good at it..." She sighed. "Just watch what you say." 

Tommy hung up and tried to slow his breathing as he answered Ginny's call. "Baker." 

"Tommy." Ginny sounded choked, nervous. Tommy was pained. As bad as this was for him, it must be infinitely worse for her. "I didn't see the person take the pictures, I'm sorry." 

"It's not on you." Tommy said quickly. "I was a jerk this morning, and if I..." he didn't know how to finish the sentence, the reason for his anger that morning resurfacing and burning whatever apology he had from his throat. "How do you want to handle this?" He said, not wanting to think about her words from that morning. Ginny was a friend in a bad spot, nothing more.

"Here's how we're handling this." Amelia's voice replied. Tommy heard a muffled, "Amelia" in the background from Ginny. "We release that your sister and Ginny have become friends as she's helped take care of your son. That she, on behalf of Sadie, brought him to Chicago. She was at your place the night before to help you with him because he can't go to sleep without hearing her tell him a specific bedtime story. It was late, you fell asleep. If anyone asks, you're friends. Point out that Butch has crashed at your place, but no one has speculated about him. Deflect and bring it around to accusations of sexism without directly saying anyone is sexist or its because Ginny's a woman. If you deviate or play hero, Miller, I will end you. You'll be lucky to coach little league." 

Tommy gulped. "Can I..." His voice was too high. He swallowed and tried not to shake as he asked. "Can I talk to Ginny?" 

"No." Amelia said. "And Blip is going to pick Jake up tomorrow." She hung up. Tommy stared at his phone, trying to process what had happened.


	12. Chapter 12

Blip was silent the next morning when he came to pick up Jake. No greeting, nothing. Tommy knew that he considered Ginny as part of his family, which meant that he was probably angry about the whole picture mess.

"Look, man I-" He started to try to defend himself. 

"I know you didn't." Blip cut him off. He didn't seem happy about that fact and Tommy couldn't shake the feeling that he was about to be treated to the Blip Sanders version of the older brother speech.

"Sanders." He hesitated. "Tell Ginny I-"

Blip's normally calm demeanor cracked. "She's hurting right now, Tommy. I don't know what happened between you two, but it's more than those stupid pictures. I've seen her shake off worse, but this..." He sighed, rubbing a hand over his mouth. "Ginny's a strong person, but that doesn't mean that she's invulnerable. Especially when it comes to people she cares about and she cares about you."

Tommy's face heated up. "You might want to tell her that." He snapped, Blip's eyebrows hit his hairline.

"What?" He asked, his voice hushed.

"She's my friend and that's it. She's made that extremely clear." He crossed his arms, glaring at Blip. "After all, I'm just a jerk who called her the answer to a trivia question."

Blip gaped at him for a few seconds before shutting his eyes and shaking his head. "Well...you did. But she doesn't think that anymore. I still do, but she doesn't."

Tommy glared at the ground in front of him. "That's not what I heard her say yesterday." He mumbled before turning around. "JAKE." He called out. Jake poked his head out of the hall and frowned when he saw Blip.

"Hey Jake." Blip's face instantly transformed into a smile. "Come here and give uncle Blip a hug."

Jake did as he asked, peeking over his shoulder. "Where's Ginny?" He asked.

"You'll see her on the plane." Blip said, glancing at Tommy.

Jake looked a little disappointed, but nodded, turning to Tommy. He'd been dreading this moment and the look of anguish on Jake's face made it worse. Kneeling so he was eye level with him, he held open his arms for a hug. Jake didn't so much as blink before he was squeezing him as hard as his arms could muster. "I'll see you soon buddy." Tommy murmured, trying hard not to cry as his son shook slightly. "Hey. It's okay. You'll see Ginny and Aunt Sadie soon." He gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I love you."

Jake nodded, gulping and wiping his eyes. "Love you too." He sniffed. Blip held out his hand and gave Tommy a nod.

"About what I said earlier." Blip said. "Call her. Talk."

Tommy stepped out into the hall and watched as Jake walked towards the elevator with Blip. He kept looking over his shoulder at Tommy and it ripped his heart into pieces as he watched his son's tear stained face disappear behind the closing doors of the elevator. The worst part was that the one person he wanted to talk to about it probably didn't want to hear from him. Ginny's PR team was on full damage control. He'd had his agent issue a denial of the relationship, calling her a dear family friend, words that he'd never uttered in his life. Yet the rumors persisted. The world needed a distraction from its problems and apparently Ginny Baker playing house with her ex teammate was it. Tommy couldn't even imagine the nightmare the poor guy who actually dated her would face...he crashed that train of thought quickly. No. He didn't want to think about Ginny with anyone else. He wanted...he wanted things to go back to the way they were before he'd heard that conversation with Amelia.

Tommy needed to get his head straight. He needed to get the image of Jake's reddened eyes out of his mind. Grabbing some workout clothes, he made his way to Wrigley Field to use the gym. A good workout might momentarily distract him from his misery...except when he walked into the gym he was met with the sight of Smithers watching his CNN interview while running on the treadmill. Tommy ground his teeth as the other man laughed at a part he found particularly funny. "Something funny Smithers?" He demanded. The other man turned and slowed the treadmill.

"Miller." He said, stepping off. "Look, they wanted an opinion from a teammate and I was the first guy whose face they shoved a microphone into." He looked so...smug. So content at having helped invade Ginny's privacy and tarnish her reputation. Tommy clenched his fists, but apparently the asshole hadn't finished speaking. "Can't say I blame you for pulling your pitches, though." He smirked. "It would be a shame to mess up that pretty face of hers...or anything else really." Within seconds Tommy was across the room, shoving him against the wall. Dimly, he heard someone else come into the equipment room behind him and utter a sound of surprise, but he didn't care.

"Let's get one thing clear." He growled, punching Smithers in the jaw. "Ginny Baker is my friend and an extremely talented ballplayer and she will be in the majors long after your sorry ass has been sent back down for not being able to cut it on the big boys team. Her name is going to be part of history while you'll be known as the asshole who tried to use her to make his career more interesting."

"You defending your girlfriend?" Smithers seemed like he found the whole thing pretty funny.

"Miller." Someone shouted from behind him and he felt hands pulling him back. He shoved them off, desperately wanting to rearrange the smug ratlike face in front of him. "MILLER." He was wrenched backwards.

"She's not my girlfriend." He snapped, trying to lunge for Smithers again.

"Figures." He smirked. "I don't see her going for you. Cathers are her type, right? She fucked Davis on the Cardinals and all anyone talks about is her chemistry with Lawson. She's working well with Duarte too."

Tommy struggled again.

"Smithers, that's enough." The coach walked in and sent Smithers out. Giving Tommy a frown, he walked out. The player holding Tommy back released his arms and he lurched forward, unsteady, anger coursing through him. Davis, Lawson, Duarte. He hated them right now. Of course he knew Davis had been a long time ago and that, despite her crush on him, nothing had happened with Lawson. Ginny had a strict code; no ballplayers. Fuming, he left Wrigley, walking aimlessly, trying to calm down. Ginny and Jake were probably halfway to San Diego and, he thought as he shivered in the late autumn Chicago air, he wished he was with them too. It was cold and bleak here in more than just temperature. Jake was his family, his life and Ginny...for the first time since Tessa had passed he'd felt something. He was scared, but...he'd thought Ginny had felt the same way as well. He'd clearly been wrong. Stomping up the stairs to his apartment, he fumbled with the keys, his fingers stiff from the cold.

The worst thing was she hadn't even tried to challenge him that morning. She'd just accepted defeat and walked away which was unlike her...except and the realization hit him like a bucket of ice...except it wasn't. Ginny was surrounded by people who wanted her for what she was, not who she was. She trusted few and...and him acting the way he did proved to her that he was that jerk all along and gave her a reason to push him away before she allowed him to hurt her. She was protecting herself. He bit his lip, checking the time. They were still in the air. It would be late before she dropped off Jake at Sadie's. It would probably be 12 for him when she got back to her hotel. He'd call her then.


	13. Chapter 13

Jake fell asleep almost the instant he sat in his seat on the plane. Ginny looked down at him, envying his peace of mind. He'd insisted on sitting next to her and was drooling on her arm. She didn't mind. It gave her something else to think about besides the stupid stories the media was spinning about her and Tommy.

"He really is Mini Miller." Mike said, pausing in the aisle next to them and looking down at the sleeping Jake. Ginny nodded. Mike hesitated before lowering his voice. "How are you holding up, Rookie?"

She sighed, leaning back in her seat. "I'm good." She shrugged. "I'll be the center of attention for a few more days then Kanye will get jealous. Go on another mid concert rant and the world will focus on something else."

Mike snorted. "I think you rate more than a Kanye rant, Baker."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." Mike said, looking up at the ceiling dramatically. "It'll take at least ....hhmmmm....a surprise Beyonce album to get them to back off you."

Ginny chuckled. "I'm shocked you know who that is, old man."

"She's one of them destiny's children, right?" He said, causing her to stifle another laugh, trying not to wake Jake. Mike grimaced, looking at her for a moment before saying. "You okay?"

She looked down at Jake, trying to gather her thoughts. "I guess..." She sighed. "I always figured it would get easier, but...I should have realized I wouldn't get a private life anymore." She waved him away. Mike looked like he was going to protest, but Jake stirred, mumbling softly in his sleep. Mike gave her a jerky nod before going back to his seat. Ginny ran her fingers through Jake's hair, wondering what he was dreaming of. 

 

 

 

 

Sadie threw her arms around her the second she walked out of the airport. Ginny went rigid, unsure how to react. "Are you okay?" Sadie asked, looking her over. Ginny nodded. "Are you lying to me?" Ginny gulped and shifted the weight of her bag on her shoulder. Sadie nodded. "Okay, Evelyn's having all of us over for dinner. We can talk there." She grabbed Jake's hand and through her arm around Ginny and tugged her forwards, showing remarkable strength and determination for someone in 3 inch heels. Ginny stumbled trying to keep up. Jake was talking excitedly about having spent time in Chicago with Tommy. He managed to carry the entire conversation  by himself through the entire ride over to Blip and Evelyn's house. 

When Evelyn opened the door, she grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her inside. "Dinner's going to be ready in 5. The boys are in front of the TV; Blip, watch them." 

Blip blinked at her before walking into the house. "In my first season it would be hey, baby. You're home. I love you, but now it's watch the kids. Not even a damn hello." He muttered as he walked into the living room with Jake behind him. Evelyn pulled Ginny outside into the back. There were a few mosquito candles burning and three glasses of wine. 

"Okay." She sat her down. "From the beginning." 

Ginny looked between her and Sadie, unsure what to say. "Well, I started pitching when I was 2-" 

Evelyn groaned as Sadie snorted. "Is she joking with us?" Evelyn growled. "This is serious." She grabbed the bottle and poured herself a glass. 

"I had no idea." Ginny muttered, frowning at Evelyn. Evelyn arched an eyebrow. "It was okay in the beginning...then..." She frowned "I don't know. He was upset about something and I left the apartment and when I got back to the hotel the internet had exploded." She shrugged. 

"But nothing happened between you two." Evelyn prompted. 

Ginny shook her head. Sadie frowned. "Why the hell not?" She said. Ginny and Evelyn turned to look at her. "What? I have a bias here. You make my brother happy." She winced. "I just...don't need to know how you make him happy." She grabbed the bottle and poured herself a glass. 

Evelyn smirked. "I do." She shrugged as Sadie glared at her. "What? It's not my fault if your brother is cute." She turned back to Ginny. "When you guys shared a locker room...." She wagged her eyebrows.

"Evi." Sadie hissed. 

"Did you see the junk?" Evelyn said. "Because Blip has and he won't tell me." 

"Why are you asking Blip about Tommy's junk?" Ginny said. 

"Because as your friend, I need to know what you're getting in to...or what's getting into you." 

Sadie retched while Ginny laughed. "I haven't seen it." She said, leaning back in the pool chair, accepting the glass of wine Evelyn poured for her. "The guys turned into Puritans after I showed up. They started wearing clothes in the shower." Sadie laughed. Evelyn sighed.

"Sadie, you're his sister." Evelyn began.

"No." Sadie replied.

"But-"

"No." Sadie grabbed the bottle and topped off her glass. "I'm going to need more of this."

Ginny laughed, taking a sip of the wine. "I have seen Livan's." 

Sadie's eyes lit up and Evelyn leaned in. "Really?" The two of them said. Ginny ignored them, looking at her wine. 

"Don't leave us hanging." Evelyn said. 

"You're married." Sadie said, nudging her shoulder. "You don't need this information like I do." 

"Just because I'm not allowed to order doesn't mean I lost the right to know what was added to the menu." Evelyn shook her head. She reached over and shook Ginny's leg. "Come on." She prompted. "Tell mama everything about Livan's bat." 

"You had better be talking about his sports equipment." Blip had walked out of the house and was frowned at the three of them. "Because last time I checked, the only bat you're legally allowed to be curious about is mine." 

Evelyn glared at him. "This is girl talk. Get your y chromosome back in the house." she waved him off. 

"So I guess the three of you don't want to know that dinner's ready." Blip said. Ginny shot to her feet and rushed to the house. 

"Hey." Evelyn shouted after her. 

"I'm hungry." Ginny said, throwing an apologetic smile over her shoulder. 

"You're always hungry." Sadie mumbled, getting to her feet and following her. She sat next to Ginny and leaned in as the boys crowded around the table. "I know my brother's an idiot, but I wasn't lying; he hasn't been this happy since Tessa." 


	14. Chapter 14

Ginny's phone rang in the middle of dinner. Evelyn had forced everyone to put their devices in the center of the table in order to make sure no one was using them in their lap. Ginny's was in the center and began buzzing violently. Everyone fell silent and stared at it. Ginny saw the name flashing on the screen and swallowed nervously, unsure how to proceed. The buzzing continued and it seemed that each ring brought the phone closer to her hand.

"For heaven's sake." Evelyn grumbled, grabbing the phone and accepting the call before shoving it at Ginny's face. "You'll thank me later." She whispered, waving her off.

"Why does Ginny get to use her phone at the table?" One of the twins asked as Ginny walked away, cradling the phone to her face. She stepped outside, the closing door cutting off Evelyn's response. 

"Hello?" Tommy said. "Ginny?"

She didn't answer, not knowing what to say. Her chest tightened as she struggled to find the right words to start a conversation, but her mouth hung open.

"Ginny are you there?" He sounded worried.

"Yes." It was more of a breath than an actual word and did little alleviate the invisible hand gripping her lungs.

"Breathe." Tommy seemed to understand what was happening. She'd told him about her panic attacks during one of their late night conversations. "In...out." He paused. "I...I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"You didn't take the pictures." She sat down, her head swimming.

"But before that..." He hesitated. "I guess you were right, I'm still just that jerk who said you'd be a trivia question. I just wish it didn't cause all this..." He trailed off. Ginny frowned, confused. The uncertainty broke through her panicked haze and gave her focus.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. "I don't think that."

"Then why did you tell Amelia that." He demanded, his voice ragged. He huffed and cleared his throat. "Sorry, I...I shouldn't yell at you while you're..."

"Having a panic attack." Ginny supplied, annoyed. "And how did you know about that conversation? Did you have your head against the door?"

"I was coming to wake you up and I heard..." He broke off, angry.

"Heard what?" Ginny demanded.

"I heard enough, okay." He snapped. "Apparently I'm still just a jerk to you."

"And you're really not helping your point right now." Ginny gritted her teeth. "I told Amelia that to get her to back off."

"So you lied." Tommy accused. 

"No...Yes...I..." Ginny felt herself shake, though if it was from panic or irritation she didn't know. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Evelyn and Sadie watching her with concern. She waved them off, furious that Tommy could have such an impact on her peace of mind. "I told her what she needed to hear so she'd drop it."

"Drop what?" Tommy asked.

"The idea that you and I were together." Ginny said. "She...she said I had feelings for you and..." She bit her lip. Tommy was silent, holding his breath. There was a tension as both of them realized they were on a precipice and once they fell, wherever they landed, there was no going back.

"And what, Ginny?" Tommy's voice was soft, almost pleading. She swallowed, pulling her knees up to her chest, shivering slightly.

"And I got scared." She said slowly. "And I did the easiest thing I could; deny rather than confront...because...." She tried to form the next few words, but she wasn't able. It was as though a block had appeared in her throat and she couldn't push past it. "I..." She choked out.

"Breathe." Tommy said, and she felt a rush of relief that he'd stopped her. "Ginny, it's okay." He paused. "I punched Smithers today." He clearly decided that a distraction would help her calm down. 

"Huh?" Ginny managed.

"Yeah." Tommy continued. "He was in the gym and I shoved him against the wall and punched him in the jaw. I'd have messed him up pretty bad, but some of the guys pulled me off him." Ginny listened, feeling the grip on her lungs lessen. "Can't promise that I won't try to finish him off later." He continued. "Though honestly anything I might do to his face might be an improvement."

Ginny giggled.

"So, how's Drake taking the news that you're off the market?"

The joke worked. Ginny laughed, feeling a rush of freedom as the last of her panic attack faded and she took a deep breath.

"I'm sure he's heartbroken." She said once she'd managed to calm down. They fell silent, this time comfortable with not talking. Ginny glanced back at the living room only to see Evelyn and Sadie, staring at her excited looks on their faces. She rolled her eyes. "Ev and Sadie are treating me like a zoo exhibit." She said.

"You're at Sanders' house?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, we're having dinner." Ginny said.

"Whatever Sadie says about me as a kid, it's a lie." Tommy said. Ginny bit back a laugh.

"You should get some sleep." She said. "You guys are practically a shoe in for the world series."

"Yeah." Tommy drawled. "You should ask Lawson about the last time that happened."

"Well don't go blowing it by messing up your pitching arm punching guys defending my honor."

"Who says I was defending your honor?" Tommy sounded offended. "Maybe he just has an exceptionally punchable face."

"Tommy." Ginny said, silencing the rest of his jokes.

"Yeah, Gin?"

"Thanks."

"Anytime." he murmured.

"And...I'm sorry." She hesitated before adding, "friends?" 

"Friends." He agreed. 


	15. Chapter 15

The Cubs made it to the World Series. Tommy was pitching in the last inning, not believing what was about to happen. If he struck the next batter out, they'd won. He swallowed, nervous and electrified. Pulling his arm back, he threw, letting loose the ball. It was almost as though time slowed down. He watched the ball spinning as it went towards home. His heart stopped and he held his breath until the ball thudded into the catcher's mitt. 

He was mobbed by the team, numb and disbelieving. They'd won. This was the moment he'd waited and worked his entire life for this moment...yet there was a slight twinge of regret that he hadn't done it in a yellow and blue Padres uniform. 

 

 

 

 

 

Ginny was sitting on the couch at Blip and Evelyn's watching the game. She nervously bit her nails as she watched Tommy threw the last pitch. Jumping up and screaming. She grabbed the closet twin and squeezed him into a tight hug. 

"Aunt Ginny." Marcus groaned. 

"We weren't even playing." Gabriel muttered. 

Ginny wasn't listening. "He won." She said. Evelyn and Blip shared a look. 

"You wanna take this one?" Blip murmured. Evelyn grinned. 

"How well you know me." She said before turning to Ginny. "Ginny, there are other people on the team." 

"I know." Ginny said. 

"Are you sure?" Evelyn asked, innocently. 

Ginny frowned and pulled her knees up to her chest. "Shut up, Evelyn." 

 

 

 

 

 

Ginny was sitting on a box in Tommy's old house, frowning as he wandered around the apartment. 

"It seems counter productive." She said. 

"You sitting on that box even though you promised you'd help me pack?" Tommy asked. 

"You moving at all." Ginny said. Tommy sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

"Gin." 

"Hear me out. You can afford to keep this place now, Mr. World Series Champion. So why not keep this place and-" 

"Ginny." Tommy cut her off, moving to stand in front of her. "I'm not selling the place, but Sadie can't raise my son. So he has to move to Chicago with me which means packing up his stuff, which is what you promised to help me with. Remember?" 

Ginny tilted her head. "No I remember you tricking me over here with talk of ice cream only to discover that you intended me to earn it through forced labor." 

"Ha ha." Tommy said, bending down to grab a box. "You know, if you get tired of this whole most famous person in sports thing you've got a pretty decent chance at comedy." 

Ginny sighed and swung her legs. "It's my secret calling. AH" The box opened underneath her and she fell in. Tommy rushed over and once he'd assured himself that she was okay, burst out laughing. "It's not funny." She glared at him. "Help me out." 

"This way you can't get yourself in trouble." He said. "Or break anymore of my stuff." 

"That lamp was hideous." Ginny muttered, pulling herself up and smacking Tommy's chest. "I was doing you a favor." 

Tommy tried to keep his face serious, but a smile cracked through his facade. "It was pretty terrible." He agreed. Ginny let out victory laugh and punched the air. Tommy rolled his eyes. "Well, let it never be said that you're a sore winner." He muttered, his arms crossed. Ginny shrugged. 

"You shared a locker room with me, Miller." She said. "You should know better."

"Shared is a very generous term." Tommy retorted. "It was more like we were locker room neighbors and you were the annoying one who kept coming over and never left. You were our Urkel." 

Ginny faked a gasp, her hand flying to her chest. "How dare you?" 

"Relax, you could pull off glasses." Tommy tapped her forehead. Ginny felt a slight swooping sensation in her stomach and her mouth went dry. Tommy shifted his weight on his feet. She swallowed, Tommy moved in closer brushing his fingertips against her arm and she felt weightless and hazy. "Ginny..." Tommy said, his voice thick. 

"PIZZA." Jake shouted as the door banged open and he ran in. Ginny and Tommy sprang apart. Sadie walked in after Jake, carrying 3 boxes of pizza. She looked at the two of them, tilting her head. 

"So." She said, smirking at the way Ginny and Tommy were trying to look anywhere but at each other. "Anything important happen while I was gone?" 

"Um." Ginny said. 

"Ginny broke the lamp you gave me 3 christmases ago." Tommy said. Ginny gaped at him. 

"Tommy." She hissed. 

"And she said it was hideous." 

"You agreed with me." Ginny poked him in the chest. 

Sadie watched in amusement. "I regifted you that lamp because it was terrible." 

Tommy looked at her in horror. "Regifted?" He said. 

"Hey, don't take that tone with me." Sadie put the pizza on the table. "You broke it." 

"You didn't like it in the first place." Tommy looked around, surveying his stuff. "What else that you've given me is a lie?"

Sadie rolled her eyes. "Why are you questioning my generosity?" 

Tommy opened the top box and grabbed a slice. "Because I just found out my sister thinks I'm a garbage dump for all the things she doesn't want." 

"Fine, when you get back to Chicago I'll send you an equally terrible lamp that I'll buy myself." Sadie said, grabbing a slice as well. 

"But how will I know?" Tommy said. "The trust is gone, Sadie." 

Sadie looked at Ginny, shaking her head. "You have a brother, can we switch?" 

"Nope." Ginny said, grabbing a slice and finding herself another box to sit on, testing it's strength before settling down. 

"Your birthday just passed." Tommy pointed out. "I bet you have a whole new cache of gifts, just waiting to dump on innocent people." 

Sadie sighed, sitting next to Ginny. "He's insufferable." 

"He's aight." Ginny shrugged. 

"How did you work with him?" Sadie asked. 

"Talked slow and used little words." Ginny replied. Sadie nodded thoughtfully. 

"Seems about accurate." She said. "You have learned the secret to handling the Miller men, young grasshopper. I am much pleased." 

Ginny laughed as Tommy glared at the two of them. Sadie gave him an innocent look as she looked around, "wow you have really not been working on this packing thing." She remarked, looking at the open boxes.  

"He's been procrastinating." Ginny added. Sadie let out a long suffering sigh. 

"Men." She murmured. 

"So lazy." Ginny agreed.

Tommy rolled his eyes. "So we've given up on the two of you even pretending to help me." 

"Yup." Ginny and Sadie said simultaneously. Tommy looked at them, his mouth agape. 

"There's two of them." He muttered. Jake was watching them, a smile on his face. They all sat in silence, eating their pizza. Ginny's phone buzzed. She opened the text grinning as she read it. 

"Well, that brother swap could be happening a lot sooner than you thought." She told Sadie. "Will's here." She stood. "He's at the hotel." 

"You're still living at that hotel?" Sadie said, her expression purposely blank. 

"She's not going to go for it." Tommy said.

"So you haven't asked her." Sadie glared at him. Tommy looked at the ground. "Thought so." She turned to Ginny. "You need your own place." 

"I've heard this one before." Ginny said. 

"And you don't even have to go house hunting." Sadie said, extending her arms. "TADA!!!!"

Ginny looked around. "Here?"

"Told you." Tommy muttered. Sadie glared at him.

"You need someone here to make sure the place doesn't accidentally explode or burn down or get robbed. She needs to stop calling a place where they leave chocolates on the pillows home. You need each other. And you have each other: problem solved."

Ginny blinked looking over at Tommy. He gave her a sheepish look.

"I'll think about it." She said slowly. "I should go meet up with Will." She moved towards the door. Tommy walked her out.

"Listen, Sadie came up with the idea and..." He looked at the ground. "I was going to ask you, but I wasn't sure that you'd go for it."

"Do you want me to stay here?" She asked.

"It would beat renting out to a stranger." Tommy said.

"I'm touched." Ginny muttered.  

"No, I mean." He looked distressed. "It would really be great if you wanted to live here and once Jake and I move our crap out it's a really great house." 

"Thanks Tommy, I'll...think about it." 


	16. Chapter 16

Evelyn opened the door within 3 seconds of them ringing the door bell. "Get in, it's a disaster."

"Why?" Sadie asked, holding out a bottle of wine.

"Ginny's mom popped over for a surprise visit and now they're all glaring at specific pieces of furniture, not talking and I swear the temperature dropped." Evelyn said. "I sent the boys upstairs. I didn't think it would be good for their development." She motioned to the stairs. "Jake, go upstairs, save yourself."

Jake frowned. "I wanna say hi to Ginny first."

Evelyn bit her lip, but motioned towards the living room. "It's been nice knowing you." She mumbled. 

"It can't be that bad." Tommy said. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The dinner was absolutely silent, at least at the adults' table; the Gabe, Marcus and Jake were having the time of their lives and Ginny desperate wished she could be sitting with them. From the bracing smile that Tommy gave her, she knew she wasn't alone in that sentiment. The second Janet Baker had learned who he was, her eyebrows had gone up so high they'd merged into her hairline. She'd definitely seen the gossip blogs about them, and, judging by the way she was looking at them, she believed every word. Ginny didn't know if she was more upset or worried. On the one hand there was no denying the weird....something between her and Tommy, but that didn't mean that she necessarily was ready to put him under her mother's scrutiny. 

"So, what are your plans for the rest of the off season?" Her mother asked. 

"I've got some press tours planned and...stuff." Ginny didn't feel like going into detail. The more she knew, the more Janet Baker would try to use against her. "Amelia has everything planned." 

"Well, I suppose there's no time to come and visit me and Kevin at home then." 

Ginny choked. "At home." She repeated slowly. Kevin was living in their house? Granted, she'd...tried to come to terms with her mother's relationship, but that didn't mean she had to be okay with Kevin living at their house. Though Kevin probably had no problem coming into their house before. Will was silent and since she knew he wouldn't be supporting her in this argument, Ginny grit her teeth. "I'll have to check. I don't know how much free time I have between now and spring training." 

"Oh." Her mother replied. 

"Dad." Jake walked over, breaking the tension. Tommy looked at him, smiling, clearly as relieved as Ginny for the distraction. 

"Hey, buddy, what do you need?" 

"Is Ginny going to sleep in your room when she moves into our house?" 

Everyone stopped moving. Evelyn looked like she was both worried and excited. Sadie smirked. Tommy turned red. "Jake, go sit with Gabe and Marcus." He said. Jake frowned but did as he asked. 

Janet looked at Ginny in shock. "Moves in?" She asked.

"It's not what you think." She said quickly.  

"Well I guess that explains why you insisted I meet him. Since apparently you're moving in with him." Janet looked upset. Ginny put down her fork. 

"Mom, I didn't insist you meet him."

"He's at a family dinner isn't he?"

"So was Mike Lawson and I'm not secretly dating him either." Ginny snapped. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Tommy shift and glare at his plate. "Plus, dinners like this one are a pretty regular thing. You came here and decided it was a family dinner."

"I'm usually in Chicago when they happen." Tommy mumbled. Ginny gave him a small smile. She appreciated him trying to help, but his input could actually make it worse.

"I'm not moving in with him." She said. "I'm moving out of the hotel and Tommy needed someone to rent his place." 

"Oh." Janet said. 

Ginny pressed her lips together and nodded. 

"So." Will said. "Evelyn and I are going into business together." 

Janet nodded. "Doing what?" 

"A restaurant." Will launched into his pitch and Janet sat, smiling and nodding and being very supportive. Evelyn jumped in every few seconds. Blip stared annoyed at his food; he hadn't been excited about the idea, but Evelyn had worn him down. Will was droning on about franchises and expansions and different themes for different athletes in different cities. 

"Hey, we could have one in Chicago." He motioned to Tommy. "Mr. World Series champion." 

Tommy paused, his fork halfway to his mouth. "Uuuh." 

"Maybe you should focus on getting the one in San Diego off the ground first." Blip suggested. 

Will seemed annoyed, but nodded. 

"Also." Sadie said. "There is no way a restaurant with this guy's face on it gets off the ground." She pointed at Tommy. Tommy glared at her. 

"Definitely." Ginny said, grateful for the attempt at levity. "All the customers will lose their appetite." 

"And then get food poisoning." Sadie said. 

"Tommy Miller, Health hazard." Ginny held up her hand. "I already see the sign." 

"And the CDC trucks lining up the streets." Sadie said. 

Tommy glared at them before looking over at Will. "It's nice to have a supportive sister, isn't it?" 

"We're super supportive." Sadie said. 

"Ginny," Jake was back. "Can you be on my team to play against Gabe and Marcus in Mario Kart?" He pouted, trying to use his puppy eyes. 

"We're still eating." Tommy said. 

Ginny motioned him over to her. "After dessert," she said, putting her hand on his shoulder, "you and me are going to kick their butts." 

"Hey." Blip said, frowning.

"Politely." Ginny conceded. 

"Stop terrorizing my kids." Blip muttered. 

"It's a cruel world out there. I'm preparing them." Ginny countered, ruffling Jake's hair before sending him back to the twins. She turned back to the table, just in time to get an angry stare from her mother. So the peace wasn't going to last.

"You seem close." Janet remarked. 

"He's a nice kid, mom." 

"He certainly is." Janet looked at Tommy. "You've done a good job with him." She looked over at Blip and Evelyn. "And your children are lovely too." 

"Here it comes." Ginny mumbled. Tommy arched an eyebrow. 

"I have a right to be concerned, Ginny." 

"No, you don't." Ginny said. 

"You're not even trying to consider having children." Janet said. 

"Will's older." Ginny shot back, not believing that she was really starting this conversation. "Why aren't you getting on his case?" 

"Because he's not ready to have a family." Janet said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"And I am?" Ginny shot back. "You're only saying that because I'm a girl and you're pulling that biological clock ridiculousness with me."

"Genevieve Baker." Her mother glared at her. "Have you put any thought to life outside of baseball?" 

"Right, because this is just a phase I'm going through." Ginny sighed, leaning back in her chair. "I forgot." 

"Genevieve?" Tommy mouthed. 

"Shut up, Thomas." Sadie hissed. 

"You shut up...Sadie." 

Ginny ignored them, "I'm 23." 

"I had Will when I was 23." Janet said. 

"Yeah, well I'm not you, Mom." Ginny hissed. Janet sat back in her chair, a disappointed look on her face. Will shifted uncomfortably. 

"Maybe we should move this outside." He suggested. 

"No." Evelyn said. Everyone looked at her. She gave everyone a guilty smile. "I mean...Boys, go upstairs, I'll bring you dessert." The twins and Jake went upstairs. Ginny could not believe her mother was doing this to her, in front of everyone. 

"I just want what's best for you, Ginny." 

Ginny stood up, glaring. 

"You going to run away from this conversation?" Janet said. 

"No, Mom." She snapped. "I'm ending it. I'm not having kids right now. I just finished my rookie season and I'd like to have a few more before I start thinking about breaking the glass ceiling of MLB maternity leave contracts." She walked over. "I'm going to bring the boys their dessert. When I come back down, I except the conversation to have turned to something that has absolutely nothing to do with my ovaries." She went to the kitchen and grabbed the ice cream, bowls, and spoons, before storming upstairs. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As soon as Ginny went upstairs, an awkward silence fell. Janet seemed upset. Tommy pushed his chair back, getting up. Everyone looked at him in surprise. 

"She's going to give Jake too much sugar." He said quickly. "I need to make sure..." The excuse sounded lame even to his ears. "He'll be up all night." He turned and tried not to run to the stairs. Ginny was coming out of the twins' room, holding the tub of ice cream. She froze as she caught sight of him. 

"I only gave them a scoop each." She said. 

"I figured." 

"Because I know that too much sugar makes Jake hyperactive." 

"It would have been fine even if you had given him more." Tommy said. "You okay?" 

"I'm good." She had that focused look on her face that Tommy recognized from when someone on the team, in the beginning usually him, said something repulsive. Something that he should have been smacked for, but that she was holding it in, because keeping her cool was more important than the temporary relief that an emotional reaction would give her. 

"Hit me." 

"What?" She looked at him in horror. 

"I've never had a dinner conversation surrounding my ovaries...mostly because I don't have ovaries, but I get the feeling that if I did, I'd want to hit something, so..." He held open his arms. "Just not the face." 

"Afraid I'll improve it?" 

"Baker's got jokes." Tommy said. 

"This isn't the place to have this out." Ginny muttered, leaning against the wall. "Besides, I need to go back down there at some point and what will people say if you suddenly have a black eye." 

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't touch the face?" Tommy said. 

"You requested, I assessed that it wasn't an urgent one." She opened the tub of ice cream and picked up the serving spoon. "Want some?" 

Tommy nodded. They stood in silence, listening to the boys arguing about T-rex's vs Darth Vader and passing the serving spoon between them. 

"Your brother's restaurant idea." Tommy said finally. "Are you sure you want to invest?" 

Ginny looked at him, her eyes narrowed. "He's my brother."

"I know, but..." He bit his lip, "it's a risky business and most places don't survive past the first year, just...make sure you're completely covered before you jump into this."

Ginny nodded.  

"I don't think she likes me very much." Tommy continued. Ginny laughed. "I'm serious; the look on her face when Jake asked if you'd be in my room." 

Ginny nodded. "I was this close to pointing out that I'd already slept in your room in Chicago." 

Tommy winced, grateful that Ginny's smile was back. "Though, I guess my execution would have been a less upsetting than that conversation." 

"I don't know." Ginny said, leaning against his shoulder. "I'm pretty sure Sadie might have missed you." 

"Keyword being 'might'." Tommy muttered, grabbing the spoon. 

"I'd miss you too." Ginny said. 

Tommy arched an eyebrow. "You just want the spoon back." He said.

"Bingo." She held up the tub of ice cream. Tommy tilted his head. She had a bit of ice cream just next to her lips. 

"You've..." He held up his hand, hesitating before reaching out and wiping his fingers over the side of her mouth, inadvertently brushing the edge of her lip. She breathed in slowly, her eyes widened slightly. He didn't pull his hand away, instead it moved back, towards her hair. It was soft and silky. 

"TOMMY" 

They jumped apart, looking down the stairs. "It's Sadie." Tommy growled. 

"I've got a shift at the hospital." Sadie called up. "So Ginny's in charge while I'm gone." 

"I'm an adult." Tommy shouted back down. 

"I'll make sure they get home safe." Ginny said. Tommy glared at her. She gave him a smile. Brushing her fingertips along his arm, she went to the stairs. Tommy groaned as he watched her go. 


	17. Chapter 17

Evelyn answered the door, her brow furrowed and a look of unease on her face.

"Ev?" Tommy said slowly. She motioned him inside.

"Do you have a minute?" She said, pulling him into the kitchen.

"Apparently I do." Tommy said as Evelyn sat him down at the table, frowning.

"You care about Ginny, right?"

"Um." Tommy wasn't sure how to respond, but apparently Evelyn wasn't interested in his answer.

"Of course you do," She said, waving her hand. "That's not the problem. There's something wrong with the restaurant account and even though Will said everything was okay, I asked Amelia to have Elliot do some digging and..." She took a deep breath. "There's almost 40 grand missing and I don't know how to tell Ginny."

Tommy put his elbows on the table and covered his mouth, not sure he had heard her correctly and not sure he wanted to have heard her. "He stole from her?" He asked softly. "He's her brother."

"I don't know how to tell her." Evelyn looked at the table. "Hell, I don't know how I'm going to tell Blip."

"Ev-"

"I mean, the thing is, I haven't been this excited about anything since the twins were born and...I really need something that is for me, not for Blip or the boys, but for me and this..."

"He stole from Ginny?" Tommy couldn't believe it. He'd only met Will at the dinner from hell, but he'd seemed like a decent person, not the type to steal from his only sibling.

"Amelia's going to get him to tell Ginny." Evelyn said.

"Why?" Tommy growled. "Why does he have to be the one to tell Ginny?" Now that he knew what Will had done, he wanted him as far away from Ginny as possible, shared DNA be damned. 

"Because it'll sound better coming from him." Evelyn murmured.

"Why does he get to try and salvage his relationship with her?" Tommy stood up.

"He's her brother."

"Well he should have thought of that before he committed a crime against his own sister." He frowned. "Why are you telling me?"

Evelyn looked at her hands. "Because when Ginny's upset, she...She tends to behave erratically. I needed you to know because..."

"You're worried that she might turn up on my doorstep at 3 am drunk and-"

"I'm worried she'll turn up on Mike Lawson's." Evelyn cut him off. Tommy gaped at her, a low buzzing noise starting in his ears.

"Lawson." He said slowly.

"Tommy, I care about you and I know that Ginny cares about you too but-"

"JAKE." Tommy shouted, turning away from Evelyn. He couldn't hear another word. He needed to get out of the house because he was sure the walls were caving in on him. Jake came down the stairs. "We're going home."

"Tommy." Evelyn said.

"I got it, Ev." He said. "And hey, if what you said does happen, I promise not to blow up, I'll even be ring bearer at their wedding." He led Jake out of the house and slammed the door behind them.

 

 

 

 

 

"Where's Tommy?" Will teased as he and Ginny carried in some of her boxes. Tommy had given them the keys to move out of the hotel, he'd been living with Sadie and was going to stay there until spring training, so Ginny had his old place to herself. 

"He went to pick up Jake at Evelyn's." Ginny said, putting the box she was carrying down in the kitchen. Will followed, frowning. 

"That's it?" He said, motioning to the boxes. 

"That's it." Ginny bit her lip, trying not to think about how easily her life fit into 4 and a half boxes. Tommy still had some stuff in his house and it made her realize how unanchored her life had been. She'd never been sure that she'd stay in one place so she'd never allowed herself to keep anything that would help her settle. It was strange but...she wasn't worried about that now. She was even thinking of buying a rug. Not a big one, but it was something that was decorative and non essential that would be difficult to pack away easily. Something that would make it look like she was living in a space, not just existing.

Then Tommy walked in. He seemed upset. Jake ran in after him, rushing straight to Ginny for a hug. 

"Hey, Jake, what's up?" She said, mussing his hair. He gave her a big grin. 

"Dad's angry." He said. "Can you play in the yard with me?" 

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "Um, okay." She turned to her brother. "Will do you want to-" 

"I need to talk to Will." Tommy's voice was low. "It's about Chicago and a possible sport's bar." There was something off about his voice. Ginny noted the way he was glaring at Will and way his shoulders were squared. She'd seen that look on his face once before and it had resulted in him taking down Trevor with a running tackle. While she wasn't sure why he was upset, she did know one thing; he was lying.

"No it's not." She said. Tommy crossed his arms glared at Will. "Tommy, what's wrong with you right now?" 

"Jake, go play in the yard." He ordered. 

"You told me to bring Ginny." Jake said. 

"Plan's changed." Tommy growled. Ginny watched as Jake nodded slowly and went to the yard. Ginny couldn't believe him. 

"What has you conspiring with your son to get me out of a room?"  

"I don't know?" Tommy looked at Will, his voice a sarcastic drawl. "Any ideas as to what I could be upset about?" 

Will's expression went blank. "You talked to Amelia." 

"I talked to Evelyn." Tommy corrected. 

"About what?" Ginny asked. 

Will glared. "I told Evelyn she had nothing to worry about." Something was very wrong. 

"Well, considering the circumstances, I'm sure you can see why she was concerned." Tommy shot back. Ginny went to stand between them, annoyed that they were ignoring her. 

"What circumstances?" 

Will and Tommy glared at each other. "This is family business." Will said. "It's between me and Ginny." 

"Well then you shouldn't have included Evelyn in it, because now it's outside of the family." Tommy said, taking a step back and leaning against the counter. 

"Evelyn's as good as family." Will said, clenching his fists and moving forward. Ginny put her hand on his chest and held him back. What had gotten into Will? He'd never been the type to pick a fight and here he was, ready to swing at Tommy. 

"So am I." Tommy said. Ginny turned to look at him. The determined look on his face faltered as he met her eyes. "That is...at least...if Ginny thinks so." He mumbled. 

"Don't act like you actually care about her." Will said. "You just want into her pants." 

"Will." Ginny swung around and glared at him. 

"Oh come on, Ginny everyone can see it." Will glared. "No guy just happens to give you his house without some ulterior motive." 

"Stop." Ginny growled. "Tommy and I are none of your business." Behind her, Tommy shifted slightly. "And don't think I don't know what you're trying to do. We grew up together, remember? I know when you're trying to avoid something uncomfortable. So what the hell is going on?" 

Will glared at Tommy before turning to Ginny. His face shifted and turned into something Ginny didn't recognize. It seemed cool, calculating and nothing like her brother. Whoever the stranger in front of her was made her nervous and turned her stomach. "Amelia is convinced that there's something wrong with the numbers." He began. "But I squared it with Evelyn." 

"What type of numbers?" Ginny asked softly, unwilling to hear him spin excuses. Will paused, a slightly shocked look in his eyes at the possibility that she could be questioning him. 

"Ginny?" He said. 

"What type of numbers are we talking about Will?" 

The hurt and betrayal in his eyes made her want to scream, but she needed to know. 

"32 thousand." He said. "I was in trouble and-" 

"So you stole from me." She couldn't believe this. "Were you even trying to seriously open a restaurant, or was that so you'd have a reasonable cover for taking even more?" 

"Ginny." Will said. 

"No." She said. "You can't do this, Will. You can't just...use me to make your mistakes go away." She bit her lip. "If you had just been straight with me, I would have helped you." 

"Gin." 

"Get out." She turned away from him. 

"What?" He said. 

"You've squared your debt, so there's no reason for you to steal from anyone else. There's no reason for you to be around me. So get yourself fixed up. Go home to mom. She'll forgive you and...and you." She stopped, trying to keep herself under control. She wanted to hug Will, but she was too hurt and angry to try and be a good sister. She needed to get him away from her before she said something hurtful that she'd regret. "You need to get yourself together, Will." She glared at the ground. "I want my brother back." 

Will didn't respond, but she heard the door slam. He was gone. She could hear Tommy standing behind her and she wasn't sure that it was a good idea for her to talk to him right then either. 

"You should go play with Jake." She said, her voice sounding hollow as a numbness spread through her veins. 

"Ginny." He tried to move forward and his hand reached for her. 

"I'm mad." She said, pushing his hand away. "And I need to cool down." 

"Ginny."

 "I'm mad, okay." She turned and glared at him. "Why the hell would you interfere? Why the hell would you attack him?" 

Tommy gaped at her. "He was stealing from you, Ginny. You and Evelyn. He came here and manipulated you and your best friend into paying off his debt." 

Ginny glared at him. "But this is my family and my problems and you are..." 

Tommy crossed his arms. "I'm what?" He said slowly. 

"You're not my family." Ginny muttered. 

"Right, I guess I haven't extorted you or completely dismissed your career and goals." Tommy said.

"Tommy, it didn't concern you." Ginny moved towards her boxes, he put his hand on her shoulder. "You should have stayed out of it." 

"Ginny." He said. "It did concern me, because someone tried to hurt you and I don't want to see you hurt." He pulled his hand back. "Now if you need to be alone, I'll grab Jake and go, but...if you need me to stay..." He let the statement hang. Ginny swallowed. She didn't want to be alone, but her rage had to go somewhere and Tommy shouldn't set himself up as a potential target. "Ginny." He whispered. "What do you want?" 

Ginny clenched her fists to stop herself from shaking. She wanted for Will not to have lied to her and stolen from her. For Amelia to not have scheduled the next couple of weeks down to the second. She wanted to be on a beach somewhere, reading a book or sipping a cocktail or...doing what normal people did on beaches. She wanted a break. A break from everything. 

"I need to think." She said. Tommy nodded. 

"I'll get Jake." He whispered, going to the yard. Ginny squeezed her fists, pressing her hands to her sides, listening to Tommy call for Jake. She bit her lip and forced a smile as they came back inside. Jake walked over to her. 

"You okay?" He asked, hugging her waist. She looked down at him, feeling her throat close. She squeezed him tight. "You're squishing me." He gasped. 

"Sorry." Ginny let him go. Jake frowned as he pulled away before looking at his father. 

"She's sad." He declared before walking to the door. Tommy opened his mouth to say something, but seemed to think better of it. Shutting it, he walked to the door. He stopped, his hand on the doorknob. 

"I meant what I said earlier." He said softly. "I don't want to see you hurt and if you need me, I'm at Sadie's so I'll be right over if you call." 


	18. Chapter 18

Tommy was pacing back and forth, glancing at his phone.

"You're giving me seasickness." Sadie groaned from her spot on the couch. Tommy shot her a glare, but didn't stop.

"Then go to your room, it's 12:30." He snapped.

"I was going to tell you the same thing." Sadie muttered, putting her head on the couch pillow, covering her eyes with her hand. "Either go over there or call her or get drunk and pass out, but for the love of all that is holy STOP PACING." She threw a pillow at him. Tommy ducked and it hit the wall, knocking down a picture that was hanging there.

"Hey." He glared.

"You're not the only one with an arm in this family." Sadie said. "I could have played in the Majors too, but my heart was set on healing the sick." She frowned. "Plus I had to wait for Ginny to shatter the glass ceiling." She tilted her head. "You've heard of her, right? Ginny Baker. She's this gorgeous, smart, amazing woman who-"

"Sadie." Tommy growled. She sat up, glaring at him.

"Don't Sadie me." She said. "You like this woman. You think about her. You defend her honor. You went after her brother for her. You talk to her almost every night. When the two of you fight, you sulk for weeks. You say her name when you sleep." She closed her eyes and leaned forward. "Ginny." She whispered. "Giiiiiinny." She groaned. "Ginny, oh Ginny. I love you, Ginny."

"Shut up." Tommy hissed.

"And right now you're freaking out because you're worried that she's upset and she's going to call Mike Lawson instead of you."

Tommy's eyes widened. "How-"

"Evelyn called me." Sadie waved him off. "My point is, Ginny is surrounded by people who use her and who she can't necessarily trust. Her agent sees her as a brand. Her brother sees her as a way to cash in. Her mother sees the disappointment of the daughter she'll never have. The whole world sees her as Ginny Baker, female MLB pitcher. But that son of yours, sleeping upstairs? He adores her because she makes him laugh and sneaks him junk food. You tease her and remind her that she's still Ginny. Not the brand, the trademark, the icon, or Genevieve, but Ginny. Just Ginny. She has Blip and Evelyn, but at the end of the day, their first loyalty is to their family." Sadie took a deep breath. "She needs you and you...you need her. Because something inside of you broke after Tessa died and it wasn't until you became friends with Ginny that you learned how to smile again."

Tommy crossed his arms. "Nice speech. Very lifetime movie of you."

Sadie looked at the ceiling. "I hand him the secret to his happily ever after and he mocks me."

"Well, you did just shatter this beautiful picture of me and Jake." Tommy pointed to the broken frame. Sadie shrugged.

"I was looking for an excuse to get rid of that." She said. "Jake looked good, but the other one..." She pretended to shudder. "Urgh. He's ugly."

"We share the same DNA." Tommy retorted.

"That has yet to be proven." Sadie countered.

"You did, in 2nd grade. You drew blood and everything." Tommy rubbed his hand over his arm. "Remember? I called you vampira for 3 years." 

"Right." Sadie tapped her chin. "I repressed that memory." 

Tommy shook his head and sat next to her on the couch. "You're ridiculous." 

"Go to Ginny." 

Tommy looked at her, unsure how she always knew more about him than he did. "What if she slams the door in my face?" He mumbled. 

Sadie smiled and gave him a nuggie. "You'll never know if you don't try." 

Tommy arched an eye. "How did you get so wise?" 

"Because I'm the only Miller who inherited the brains in this family." She put her arm around his shoulders. "Go forth, Thomas. Get your Genevieve." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ginny was sitting on the ground when the doorbell rang. It was 1 am and she couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she ran through the disaster that had been the day on loop. After the fight with Will, she'd gone for a run with the full intention of burning out her anger and then she'd thought about the intention of buying a rug and that she'd lost that anchored feeling. She dragged herself up, opening the door. Tommy was standing there, looking at his phone. "So according to the internet." He said, smirking at the screen. "Ginny Baker has adopted a dog." 

There was a barking noise from inside the house and the ball of brown fur she'd picked up at the animal shelter ran up to him. He arched an eyebrow. 

"The internet gets things right sometimes." She muttered. 

"What's his name?" Tommy said, coming in and closing the door. 

"Her." Ginny corrected. 

"Impossible. All dogs are boys and cats are girls." Tommy said, kneeling down. "Hey you."

"I can't think of a name." Ginny said. "She and I have been staring at each other and..."  She sat on the couch, the newspaper that she'd used to cover each inch of furniture crackling. "What am I doing?" Tommy sat next to her, the puppy hopped on his lap. "I think she likes you better."

"Well don't get used to it." Tommy sighed. "The second Jake meets her, it's over for both of us." He scratched the puppy behind the ears. "Labrador right?" 

"Mixed with something else." Ginny mumbled. The puppy sniffed her hand and licked her fingers. She looked down and smiled at her. 

"So, why the...sudden love for animals?" Tommy said. Ginny looked at him in surprise. "I just never pictured you as a dog person." 

"So what type of animal person did you picture me as?" She asked, grateful that they were successfully skirting the reason she bought the dog in the first place. Tommy leaned his head back. 

"Hmmm." He hummed, pressing his lips together. "I would say...snake."

"Snake." Ginny scoffed. He nodded. "Snakes are creepy. They're cold and in third grade the class pet was a snake and it got loose and we never found it, but sometimes we'd hear it slithering in the ceiling."

Tommy shuddered. They sat in silence staring at the puppy. The weight of the previous day was on her shoulders and suddenly she didn't like the prospect of dealing with it alone. 

"I went out to buy a rug." She said. 

Tommy waited for her to expand. When she didn't, he nodded. "That answers all my questions." 

"I went out to buy a rug." Ginny said. "I looked around and there's still some of your stuff here, not important personal things, but little things that you buy to make this look like someone lives here and I realized I didn't have any of those things so when I was out on my run I decided to buy a rug." 

"Okay." Tommy said, looking at the dog. "And is this the sort of place where they let you grow your own live rug?" He held her a bit closer. "Because I don't think I could take getting close to this one if she's going to end up as a throw rug." 

"No, I just...couldn't find the rug store and the shelter was there and..." Ginny looked at the puppy. "She had such nice eyes." 

Tommy waited. Ginny stood and began pacing, suddenly full of nervous energy. "How could he do this?" She asked. The puppy got off Tommy's lap and began pacing with her. "He's my brother, he's supposed to have my back."

Tommy grimaced, but said nothing.

"And now I have a dog. How the hell am I supposed to take care of a dog; I haven't even learned how to take care of myself. I haven't cooked for myself, ever. This is the first time since high school I've been responsible for making my own bed and...we've been staring at each other for 3 hours and I haven't even named her." The speed of her pacing picked up and she jumped as she almost smacked into Tommy. He grabbed her arms and stopped her. 

"Ginny." He said slowly. "Slow down. You're giving Mini Ginny vertigo." 

She glanced down at the puppy who was swaying as a result of attempting to match her pace. "Mini Ginny." She repeated.  

"She's trying to be exactly like you." Tommy said. "Hey, that can be her name." 

"You want me to name my dog Mini Ginny." Ginny said incredulously. 

"That'll be her full name." Tommy said, glancing down at the dog. "Right Mini?" The dog barked. "See, she likes it. So to whole world she can be Mini, but only we will know the truth." 

Ginny felt a laugh bubble up in her throat. She tried to force it down, but it came up. She laughed, leaning forward and letting Tommy support her. She laughed until tears rolled down her face. She laughed until the laughter turned into gasping sobs and she collapsed. Tommy held her, running his hand in slow circles over her back. 

"I just feel so completely alone." She managed to get out through her tears.

"You're not." He whispered. "I'm here and now you have Mini."

"Well, thank goodness for Mini." Ginny said, wiping her eyes. Tommy scoffed. She didn't move, letting him hold her for a little while longer. Though the smart thing, the thing she should do was push him away and continue the dance they'd been doing, but...she'd done everything right. She'd done everything everyone had asked of her. She'd been the good little pitcher and smiled for the cameras and done the press junkets and pushed away everything that could be good for her. And for what? What had her good behavior done for her? She had nothing she wanted and she deserved to be happy. And being with Tommy made her happy. She tilted her head up, moving closer. Tommy didn't pull away. His hands slid lower down her back. 

"Ginny." He whispered, his lips hoovering just above hers. Her eyes shut and she breached the last few centimeters. She wound her fingers in his hair, tugging slightly. Tommy groaned and pulled her closer. 

"I want this." She said. "I want you and..." She pressed her forehead against his. "I want us." She felt strangely terrified after having admitted it to him. She might have a lot to lose, but Tommy had Jake to consider. She wasn't afraid of dealing with whatever media storm would follow this decision, but...she wasn't sure about Tommy. 

"I do too." He said, pulling her in for another kiss. Ginny melted, gripping his shirt and dragged him towards the bedroom. Mini Ginny barked, following them, happily. Tommy pulled away for just enough time to shut the door, blocking the puppy from entering with them. Ginny giggled. "Hey." He said. "You're the only Ginny in this house I'm interested in kissing." 

"Kissing?" Ginny pulled him towards the bed. 

"Yeah." He fell back, grinning up at her as she crawled on top of him and straddled his hips. 

"That it?" She asked. 

"What else you got, Baker?" He challenged. 

"You going to make me do all the work?" She sighed, rolling her hips, making Tommy groan and lift up slightly to press against her. "Just like old times on the Padres. Me pulling your weight while you just sit back and reap the benefits" 

"I'm sorry, who here has the World Series Ring?" Tommy smirked, gripping her hips and sitting up to pull her into another kiss. Ginny pressed him down. He rolled them over, pulling back to look at her, his expression thoughtful and content. 

"What?" She asked, blushing. 

"I didn't know I could feel like this." He whispered, Ginny shivered, his words causing an electric current to run up her spine. She was reaching for his shirt when he stopped her hands a serious expression on his face. 

"What?" She asked again, this time concerned. 

"It's just..." He frowned. "You said no ball players." 

Ginny felt her jaw drop as he burst out laughing. She hooked her leg over his hip and rolled him onto his back. His laughter stopped as she pulled her shirt over her head. "Anymore jokes, Miller? " She asked, as he looked at her hungrily. "Because I can start enforcing that rule any time now." 

"No more jokes." Tommy breathed. 

 

 

 

 

 

Light hit Ginny's eyes and she squeezed them shut, rolling over and pressing her face into the warm form next to her. 

"Your nose is cold." Tommy mumbled, running his fingers up her spine.

"Sun." Ginny groaned, squeezing him closer. 

"Curtains." Tommy groaned back, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Ginny smiled and looked up at him. His hair was messed up and sticking up at odd ends. She stifled a laugh as he looked down at her, his eyes unfocused and drooping. "What?" He asked.

"Your hair looks worse than mine in the morning." She ran her finger over a small bite mark on his shoulder, eliciting a moan. Tommy grabbed her hand, bringing her fingers to his lips.

"I don't know, Gin." He smirked. "You haven't seen yourself yet." He chuckled.

"Feeling proud of yourself, Tommy?" She stretched, a warm fuzzy feeling starting in her stomach as she caught him looking at her, his eyes trailing down her body. She smiled as his mouth opened slightly. She'd been worried that waking up would be weird. That they'd be forced to talk about their status, but she wasn't worried. She wanted this conversation. She wanted to establish what they were. "Tommy." She whispered. He shifted, pulling her against him, his lips capturing hers. "Mm." She hummed, letting him trail lazy kisses down her neck and all thought of talking went out of her head. It wasn't as though it was an unpleasant talk so putting it off wouldn't do too much damage. 

So she resolved to mess Tommy's hair up more than he'd done for her. It was slower this time. She'd been desperate, hungry last night. But now, now she wanted him to know that this wasn't a one night fling for her. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's an obvious time jump here.   
> This is a press conference about 5 years in the future.

Tommy hunched forward in his chair, squinting as the cameras flashed in his face and longing for the days when the media used his press conferences as nap time. Not that he was upset about the reason for it. He glanced down at the ring on his finger, running a finger over it before smiling up at the cameras. "So, who wants to ask about my strike out average?" He said, leaning back in the chair, confident that no one would want to ask anything that was completely about him. In fact, if the questions got to him at all it would be a miracle. 

"What does Ginny think about your upcoming game against each other?" 

"Same thing she usually does." Tommy said. "She's not speaking to me until after the game."

"And if you win?" The reporter prompted. Tommy shrugged. 

"Then I proudly sleep on the couch." He smiled. "She's competitive and she doesn't like it when I brag." 

"So it's in your best interest to lose the game." Someone in the back said. 

"Are you new here?" Tommy asked as the entire room laughed at the ridiculousness of the question. "No one knows my throwing stats better than my wife and if she thought I was going easy on her, she'd bean me without hesitation." 

"How do you think motherhood has changed Ginny's pitching ability?"

Tommy arched an eyebrow. Whoever this idiot in the back was, he was sure that by the end of this press conference, Amelia would have them out of a job. "It made her more bloodthirsty." He said, sarcastically. 

"And would you agree that, according to your stats, she's having a better season than you?" 

Tommy frowned, squinting towards the reporter. There was no way...but sure enough, there she was. She'd worn a pair of glasses, had her hair in a bun and was wearing a pants suit. He grinned at her, not able to believe how, after all the years they'd known each other, she still managed to surprise him. "I would NOT say that." He said. "Though I'm sure you have a different opinion." 

At this point the other reporters had been clued into the fact that not all was as it seemed. Tommy watched in amusement as Ginny stood and took off her glasses and let down her hair. They clamored around her as she walked towards Tommy. Pulling up a chair she sat next to him, grinning at him. "You proud of yourself?" He asked. 

"I figured they were only going to ask about me anyways." She shrugged. "What's the harm in being here?" She leaned in and brushed her lips against his ear. "It was Jake's idea." 

"He is so grounded." Tommy whispered back, dimly aware that the flashes had gone up to almost blinding proportions at the two of them sitting next to each other. 

"As his step mom, I'm ungrounding him." 

"You can't do that." Tommy said. "Step moms are only allowed to bar him from going to the ball to meet prince charming." 

Ginny rolled her eyes, glancing at the room of reporters. "I think you should take pity on them." She motioned to the reporters. 

"Me?" Tommy scoffed. "This is all your fault." 

Ginny smiled and took the mic, pulling it closer. "For the record. The Padres are going to kick the Cubs' butts tomorrow." She said. 

"Which colors are the kids going to wear?" A reporter asked. 

"We flipped a coin for the baby." Tommy answered. "You'll see tomorrow." He'd earned himself a spot on the couch when he'd run around the house celebrating after he won the toss, but he didn't mind. His little princess was wearing his colors tomorrow and there was nothing Jake and Ginny, with their Padres paraphernalia, could do about it. Sadie had promised to make sure Jake wouldn't try to switch out Mia's onesie.

"Stop looking smug." Ginny murmured out of the corner of her mouth. 

"Never." Tommy whispered back, leaning his head on her shoulder. 

"Does the fact that Tommy's the only person in your marriage who's won a world series cause any tension?" 

Right, there were reporters in the room; he'd forgotten. Tommy quirked an eyebrow at Ginny. She smiled. 

"Not when he shuts up about it." Ginny said, playfully punching Tommy in the arm. 

"That was sabotage." Tommy clutched his arm in mock pain. "You're all my witnesses." He smiled at Ginny as she covered her face. 

"If anything I just gave you an excuse for when you give us home runs tomorrow." Ginny said. "Because we're going to win." She turned back to the reporter who'd asked the question. "I'd say he won't be the only person in this relationship with a ring for long." 

"You say that every year." Tommy mumbled. 

"And one day I'm going to be right." Ginny shot back. He wasn't going to contradict her. When Ginny Baker-Miller put her mind to something, she'd get it. He made himself comfortable on her shoulder. Yes, his press conferences had become a zoo since he'd married the most famous person in the sport, but he wouldn't trade it for the world.


End file.
